


Shenanigans with Organization XIII

by SplatteredArtist



Series: Black & White [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Making Out, Sibling Rivalry, Some Humor, Some Plot, silly adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatteredArtist/pseuds/SplatteredArtist
Summary: Being swept up from Earth, Audri finds herself now at the mercy of Organization XIII!Or... do they of her?Find out about the hysterical and odd shenanigans of a young girl's impact on a bunch of Nobodies.





	1. A Kidnapping?

_**CRASH!** _

_**BANG!** _

"Can we do something different than this? I think you're taking this too far," I mumbled under my breath as I follow the red-head in front of me.

The girl stops and turns around to glare daggers into me. She's wearing a buttoned-up shirt and a solid blue skirt while carrying a baseball bat.

"Oh please, you're too much of a pansy to do anything about this. The fact that I keep you from being beaten up or kidnapped says a lot. Now just shut your damn mouth and let's keep smashing mailboxes."

**_CRUNCH!_ **

I pushed the hair from my eyes and pout as I follow the girl in front of me. "Whatever you say Rauxdi… You are such a-"

The girl named Rauxdi stops in her tracks before she swung the bat behind her, blindly aiming for me. I take a stumble back, fall back into the gutter, and groan in pain.

She stomps over to me and tapped the end of the bat on my chest as she growled at me, "What did I just say? Keep your mouth closed or I'll knock your teeth in, got it?"

I can feel the tears in the corners of my eyes welling up as the deranged look on her face scared the shit out of me. She was about to berate me again until a voice broke out from of the darkness.

"Now children, what is going on over here?" A deep yet smooth voice echoes out in the night air around us. Rauxdi takes a step back as I scramble back to my feet trembling. She whips her head around wildly and shouted, "Fuck off whoever you are! You definitely don't want to mess with me."

"I highly doubt you can hurt us child," The voice of another person says as the baseball bat rips out of Rauxdi's hand and shot into the darkness. Two individuals step out from the shadows with hooded leather cloaks on. One held the baseball bat in hand and one individual was unarmed.

"Who are you?" Rauxdi growled as the unarmed figure pulls down his hood and walks closer to us. From what I can see, it was a man sun-kissed bronze skin with long silver hair, and glowing amber eyes that pierced the night air.

"We are what you are, my dear. And we would like to have a chat about both of your… connection," He replied as he gestured to the figure behind him.

Rauxdi stood by silent as the silver-haired man spoke up, "Although, we would only like one of you to come with us." "No way! We're not just going to go with some fucking creepy guys just because you say so!" Rauxdi snarled balling up her fists as the other cloaked figure chucked. The man snapped his fingers and whisps of dark corridors opened up, surrounding us as white disfigured creatures slipped out.

"Oh great, now we're just going to die," I moaned outload as Rauxdi shushed me. "Either come willingly or by force. There is no other option in this matter," The man spoke again as he gazed down at us.

Something flashed out of Rauxdi's pockets as she lunged forward with small brass knuckles, "Fuck off you bastards!" The lingering hooded figure rushed forward, blocking Rauxdi's attack with the baseball bat striking her on the side making her grip her teeth from the pain to her ribs.

"Sir, wouldn't it be better to restrain them both and figure it out later?" The cloaked figure asked with an annoyed tone in his voice as the silver-haired man chuckled.

"That won't be necessary. From Number IV's reports, I know which one is coming with us." He snapped his fingers, and the white creatures jumped towards and ensnaring all over Rauxdi. I fell back on the ground as they knocked me back.

"Hey, what the fuck? Let go of me!" She howled, not in pain but anger. She started trying to claw and bash their heads as they kept avoiding her moves. I looked over at Rauxdi in fear for my own safety and hers as I saw a dark corridor slowly opening up beneath Rauxdi as she was being pulled in.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" I shouted as Rauxdi was swallowed up by the ball of creatures into the dark corridor below them. The last thing Rauxdi screamed was "Fuck you all!" as the dark corridor closed up.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as the silver-haired man walked over to me. "I know you have some questions, but I am making sure that she never comes back to hurt you ever again," He said, kneeling down to my level with his gloved hand raised out to me as a gesture of kindness.

I just looked at him with a look of confusion and shaking my head, the tears down my face. "You're lying. She'll be back and mad at me." I say as he shook his head with a firm look in his eyes.

"I know that she is nothing but trouble, but with your cooperation, we can make sure that she stays away. Will you help us find a way to save us- No... to save yourself?" He asked in a hushed tone. It felt like he was the only person around as I sat there on the cold pavement.

I sat there for a moment, regaining my composure as I grab his outreached hand with a firm grip. "How can I help?"

"By being yourself." He answered as he helped me up to my feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome!
> 
> This story originally started 12 years ago and stopped after like... Chapter 12 or so. Chapter one right now did not exist as it was meant to be a prologue. So of course it bumpted everything around like crazy. But otherwise, I'm glad to be back writing.  
> An old friend from FanFiction.net,
> 
> Splattered


	2. On The Wrong Side of the Ceiling

"HELL NO, I DON'T WANNA GO!"

"YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

"BUT WHY? IT'S NOT LIKE EDUCATION MATTERS!"

"YOU'RE GETTING AN EDUCATION AND GRADUATING IF IT'S THE LAST THING I MAKE YOU DO."

_Hey there my poor friends, I'm Audri. I'm an 18 and a half year old girl that is living with Organization XIII._

_I've been here for about four, maybe close to five years now since Xemnas came out of nowhere to pick me up. It's a little complicated but that's life for you._

_Xemnas and the gang have been trying to get me out of the castle this morning to go back for my last year of high school._

_So far, they had to drag me to school in my pajamas or threatened me to make me go._

_If I had to be honest, I don't give a shit anymore._

_I've been so desensitized by their tactics now that I dare them to think of something new. But they're lazy fucks more or less._

"Why did we bother to let you live with us again?" Xemnas says complaining like he always does when it's his turn to wake me up. I pop my head out of the covers yawning, "Because this was your idea."

Xemnas growled and stomped out of the room. Next thing I knew, I could see Xemnas dragging Axel inside the room.

 _Oh hell, not again.._ I thought to myself, knowing what was going to happen next.

Axel grins summoning his chakram out as he shouted, "Burn baby, Burn!"

I scrambled, rolling out of the bed before Axel burnt the bed to a pile of ash. Xemnas and Axel looked up to see me rolled up the walls and onto the ceiling.

"WILL YOU GET DOWN HERE?"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!" I barked as I held onto the ceiling hissing at them.

Xemnas rubbed his temples as he spoke, "Unless you want Vexen to do more tests on you, come down right now."

I just sat there for a moment before remembering the last time I was with Vexen. He made me drink tons of energy drinks mixed with chemicals to see how my body would react. It didn't go well if I had to be honest. "Alright, I'll get down.." I said jumping back down onto the bed as the weight creaked.

Axel and Xemnas left while I got dressed in my uniform.

 _Stupid school with their stupid rules,_ I thought to myself since I hated my school with a fiery passion like how Rauxdi hated babies.

_Who's Rauxdi you must be thinking? Rauxdi is the reason of why the Organization brought me here. Rauxdi a Nobody. My nobody to be exact, but my heart wasn't taken by the Heartless as far as I know._

_We had grown up together for as long as I can remember. For the Organization though, they were surprised that a Nobody could just come out of nowhere and just exist. Xemnas tried to bring us both in. Rauxdi wasn't having it._

_Xemnas had her sent to the Realm of Darkness years ago. No one is even sure if she's still alive to be honest since it's been so long._

"AUDRI, WAIT THE STAIRS-!"

Someone yells while I looked back for a split second, "What do you- AHHHHH!" I fell down the stairs tumbling headfirst.

If you fell down 3 flights of stairs, you'd feel the pain too.

I woke up a few minutes later with Vexen and Xigbar standing next to me.

"You ok?" Xigbar asks. I rubbed my head sitting up, "Not really. I got to go to school now I guess.."

Vexen sighs making a dark corridor, "Very well then.."

Xigbar pushes me from behind as he grinned, "See you when you get back! Tell all them legal babes that I'm single!"

I shake the dizziness off and find myself next to my lockers from going through the interdimensional dark corridor "I didn't even get a chance to grab breakfast."

I sigh while trying to open my locker before realizing I forgot my combination. I stopped and looked around to see no one around, before making a very small dark corridor to get my books out.

What, you think living with the Organization means they didn't teach me anything? They taught me the basics just to get by for their own sake for not having to help me with everything.

* * *

I sigh hitting my head on the desk in my room back in the Castle That Never Was.

"I hate doing my homework. WHY CAN'T DEMYX DO IT!" I yelled while my yelling echoed throughout the room.

"You do know Zexion is going to check if it's all right and if you get them wrong, there are more experimental tests to run on you," Axel commented as he sat next to me in another chair.

I just glare and hit my head with a book. "This isn't fair. Axel, can't you help- oh, nope. You're gone." I noticed Axel slipping through his own dark corridor as I started to ask for help.

I sighed and walked out of the room and head down to the kitchen for a snack. Next thing I know, when I open the door, 3 lances flew at my head.

"AAHHH!" I yelled closing the door and seeing 3 dents mark in the door now. I blink, open the door, and start to shout.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THROW YOUR LANCES YOU ASSH-" Xaldin grabs his lances and throws 2 more at me, "STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE..!"

I dodged the lances and pout, "But I'm starving!"

Xaldin glares picking the back of my shirt with the remaining lance and throws me out of the kitchen, "Just eat the lunch I pack you!"

I sigh in defeat and walked back to my room with my stomach still gurgling in hunger.

"Here Audri, I got this when you were being launched," Axel says appearing behind me. I grin taking the sandwich, "Yay! peanut butter, my favorite!" and taking a bite out of it. Axel and I made the way back to my room so I could continue crying over my homework.

* * *

Living with Organization XIII made me realize it's kind of like having an extended wacky family. The one I didn't want.

Xemnas is like the dad I never knew because he's just bad at being a dad. He keeps nagging me with all the schoolwork lectures and all those boring 'getting back their hearts' speeches. It makes me wonder if contemplating suicide is a good thing with the shit he talks about.

Xigbar is more like a crazy uncle that has an eye patch. I do think he likes to flirt with half his age. He's been trying to chat me up more often but I always make an excuse to bail. I really do need to find a woman for him.

Xaldin and I didn't get off the right foot, and we still don't. He hates me making Egg salad since it always stinks up the fridge, and I hate it when he throws lances at me for just stepping into the kitchen. We try to get along sort of.

I'm surprised I am able to stand or stare straight ever since Vexen started doing a few experiments on me. I know every time he comes out of his room with a straightjacket, I know that's not a good sign for me. He always has to drag me to his lab to experiment with new theories on why Rauxdi and I exist at the same time. I wish he would give up and realize there's no logical reason.

Well, Lexaeus doesn't talk to me or anything else. What else do you want me to say? We aren't best buds or enemies, who knows. What's with him? He's too quiet, I hate it.

Zexion. What can I say? When he checks my homework, he bores me half the time with boring explanations when I ask for help. I've given up on trying to be a friend as he's more like a tutor.

Oh good god. Saix is the worst person to annoy, I still call him a "kiss ass" after he threatened to beat me for ruining Xemnas' office. I've still gone to destory his office, but Saix always put me into his place. More recently, he's been using more 'physical' tactics to stop me. Which I don't mind because it feels good. Don't judge a girl for being a little masochist!

Axel is a pretty cool dude. I had a crush on him when I first lived with Organization XIII, but that died down the minute he started cracking bad pranks out. If he had a heart he would have the most fucked up moral compass.

Demyx is kind of like the brother I really wanted. He does have a habit of catching someone's attention and causing a huge upset, but I think he's either getting braver or more scarred for life.

Luxord is... different. We do tend to make horrible bets that I probably owe my life to him so far. But he does give decent life advice if asked. Do I hate him, not really. Do I tolerate him more than the others? Sure, let's call it that.

Marluxia is one of the girliest men that I will ever know in my little lifetime. I do like learning about plants from him. He's got a crazy collection from different parts of the universe. I don't know where or what happened, but Marluxia tends to be pretty... 'motherly' towards me than anyone else.

Larxene is a total bitch. When I asked where babies came from for a homework assignment; and you know what she says? She said Xaldin's ass. Maybe I shouldn't ask any more questions like that. You know what, I don't think women ever get along if I gotta be honest. But maybe I should try to reach out to her more? ...Nah fuck that shit. That's time-consuming.

Roxas is like my favorite person ever! He's the only one who stands up for me in a situation when Xemnas and Saix aren't involved. Xemnas ordered us as the youngest ones in the group to bond by sharing living quarters. Plus we got some wicked bunkbeds. I think sometime before I start college in a few months, we decided to get separate rooms. Doesn't mean we can't have sleepovers!

Other than that, they aren't much of the problem half the time. Sometimes, they are just insane. Do you think that living these guys might be fun? Well... boy do I have news for you.

**IT'S... PRETTY FUCKING WEIRD.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be editing these slowly as I can. Thank you for your patience!


	3. Contracts are Dumb: Read the Fine Print

"Audri, are you awake yet?"

"...no"

"...Are you awake now Audri?"

"Yes, but please let me sleep in for once. I fucking need-"

**_FWOOMP!_ **

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?" I screamed falling off the top bunk. Roxas and Demyx grinned as they stood there with all the sheets and blankets they yanked from my bed.

I had slept in my school uniform the night before because I was dead tired. Fuck getting naked and then dressed again for sleep. Either way, I hated the button-collared shirt and skirts I wear for school. I rather wear the skin of a Dusk Nobody than wear a uniform.

But it was the weekend and I just want to sleep in for once.

I just groaned looking up at them, "What did you even want, you guys..?"

They both grin towering over my crumpled body on the ground, "Can you make us breakfast before you go do your homework in the Library?"

I just sob softly and then crawled over to sleep on Roxas' bunk.

Roxas looked at me and sighs in mild disappointment, knowing today is not the day he's going to get avocado tacos.

"Hey chicka, what are you doing in Roxas' bed?" Xigbar asked lying right next to me. "Trying to sleep, now good-! XIGBAR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ROXAS' BED?"

I snapped up and fell back onto the floor. I just looked up at Xigbar as he flashed a cheeky grin. "Are you finally sleeping around the castle?" I asked with mild humor in my voice as I got back up.

Xigbar sits on the edge of the bed smirking, "Not gay first off. And I'm here to talk about a proposition for you."

I raised my eyebrows before scrambling towards the closet and came back out wearing a black t-shirt and grey faded jeans.

"I'm telling Xemnas that you're trying to cahoot me into running away the Organization!"

Xigbar jumps out of bed and tries tackling me, "Oh no you won't! I'll tell him you destroyed his flower bed outside!"

I slipped past him and makes a run down the corridor. I bite my tongue as I sprinted and dodged Xigbar's bullets as he aimed for my feet.

I jumped a little too far and ended up not sticking the landing. "Ow.." I groaned as Xigbar jumps over me and makes a run down the hallway.

I scrambled to my feet to chase after him. I tackle him as I shouted.

"NO WAY YOU'RE GETTING THERE AHEAD OF ME-" and see the stairs heading downstairs in front of them, "-...first?"

We both screamed and tumbled down the stairs.

Xigbar hits his head on the next few steps before realizing what he could do, "Oh yeah!" and made a dark corridor to Xemnas' office.

"FUCKING CHEATER!" I screamed while falling down the rest of the steps.

* * *

"XEMNAS XEMNAS XEMNAS!" Xigbar yelled as he ran through the dark corridor to his office. Xemnas was reading old essays I left around the castle about his much school sucks.

"What now, Number II?" Xemnas asked in an annoyed manner, eyeing his second rank. "Well, you see sir-" Xigbar was about to say something when he ended up tripping over some books on the floor.

"Ow… my head hurts.." I grumble to myself as I walk into the office holding my head. Xemnas sighs and leans his head on the desk, _why am I surrounded by such idiots..?_

Xigbar and I jumped off the floor and start yelling at Xemnas. Xemnas pulls something from his desk drawer and yawns holding it in the air.

I froze seeing what Xemnas was holding and gone feral for a second

"GIMMIE!" I tackled Xemnas to snatch the bread roll from him and bouncing back over the desk.

Xemnas got back up pulling his chair off the floor before he shouted, " **YOU TWO HAVE TO STOP DOING THIS EVERY WEEKEND!** "

I just look up at him with the bread roll in my mouth as I muffle out a word through the bread.

Xemnas pulls out a stack of a paper from the inside of his desk, "You two, sign this." Xigbar walks over to the desk and signs it. I grab the paper and scribble my name on it. Xemnas grabs the piece of paper and smiles, "Now, you guys have to sleep together for the next month.."

I jump off his desk and gawked, "You tricked me! How could you?" Xemnas pulls out the paper for me to see, "Well, if you read it and knew what you were signing, it says on this document that you two can't bug me for the next month about your sleeping arrangements or you will be punished."

I groaned while Xigbar smirked, "We're going to have sooo much fun together, right Audri?" I glared at Xemnas and walks out of the room groaning under my breath, "I'm going to smell like old people forever." Xigbar shook his head about to follow me out of the room. "Oh, and Number II?" Xemnas calls back to Xigbar. Xigbar glances back at him, "Yeah Superior?"

Xemnas holds up the paper to Xigbar, "It ALSO says that you can't use bondage or abuse Audri." Xigbar yells, "You bamboozled me out of having a good time!" Xemnas grins as he placed the contract in his desk, "See you in a month." Xigbar leaves the room grumbling to himself.

"HA, SERVES YOU RIGHT, YA PIECE OF SHIT!" I pointed at Xigbar leaving Xemnas' office sitting on the steps on the staircase. Xigbar was able to say something crude before he put his hand over his mouth. As he moved his hand, a wicked grin flashed, "Well least this means I can finally make you listen to me." I just looked at him before clawing at my ears, "Oh goddammit."

* * *

"What are you doing in here Audri?" Xaldin replies after getting out of the shower and seeing me scrambling under his bed. "Hiding from Xigbar, the usual."

Xaldin rolls his eyes and gets dressed before opening a dark corridor. "It's too quiet," I muttered and heard a dark corridor close.

"Where did she go?" Xigbar yelled while Xaldin sighed making a gesture with his shoulders, "Under the bed." Xigbar smirks and pulled me from under the bed by my legs. "Xaldin, you are a fucking traitor," I squeaked and kicked Xigbar in the face.

"You little-" Xigbar was about to say with me already running out the front door.

I screamed running down the hallways. I ran into someone and fell over. I looked up to see Zexion. "What are you doing, Audri?" Zexion says clutching his book to his chest in annoyance. I heard footsteps and scrambled up to my feet and hide behind Zexion whispering, "Help me!" Xigbar stops and sees me behind Zexion, "Hey Zexion, can you help me convince Audri to help me out?"

I saw a shoe print on Xigbar's face and started snickering. Zexion rolls his eyes, "What are you trying to convince her one?" Xigbar laughs nervously as he replied, "Help me trick women into sleeping with me."

Zexion rolled his eyes as I peeked out from behind the emo Nobody, "That's it? I mean, shit yeah I can do that. I'm not a total monster!" "Cool, think we can go right now or-" I cut Xigbar off by giving him a tight hug, "Maybe after I do my homework. Sounds like a plan?" Xigbar smirked as he patted my head, "Fine by me. I'll go make the cot for your bed."

Zexion took his leave as I grinned, "Yeeaaaaah you do that Xiggy. Well, bye then!" I made a quick dash down the hallway. Xigbar chuckled as he pats himself down, "Now I can... Wait. Goddammit, she snatched my munny pouch!"


	4. Getting to the Bottom of It

"Sometimes you worry me when I ask for help."

I said one day while I was face down on the homework in front of me. I was trying to do homework in the Castle's Research Study, and I was failing to keep concentration.

Zexion raises his eyebrow with a glare, "Why, do you think something bad is going to happen?"

I just lift my head up as I glance over in his direction, "I live with a bunch of heartless bastards, and I don't learn anything. School is the biggest waste of time!"

"And for that reason is for why?"

"Well, I draw during my Algebra II class. Which might be adding to the problem. But so what? The teacher is so fucking slow when he talks! IT'S LIKE A FRIGGEN NIGHTMARE, ZEXY!"

Zexion sighs as he closes his Lexicon up as he replies coolly, "Your problem, not mine munchkin."

I wanted to glare daggers into him, hoping that if I had any psychic ability, he could feel it drag into his flawless complexion. Instead, I decide to continue whining.

"But ZEEXXYYYY.. WHY CAN'T YOU DO THE HOMEWORK FOR ME?"

Zexion was shuffling my papers around as he spoke, "Because, if I do it for you to just pass, you learn nothing. On top of that, you won't be able to survive in the real world with your useless skill set of bitching."

I sighed and leaned back on the chair, feeling the chair legs creek. I go a few inches further than expected, tumbling off the chair and falling on the ground. I didn't bother to get up and just pouted on the floor, "But, wouldn't I be stuck here anyway?"

Zexion looks down at me and sighed, "Probably. Maybe you'll be turned into a pincushion or walking target. So study or be a dropout, I don't care! Now shut up and finish your homework."

Quickly, I try to think of a more logical lie actually related to schoolwork, "But... I have to draw a picture for class!"

Zexion starts to rummage around in my backpack with his left hand. He pulls out a binder with papers falling out of the backpack. The binder was covered in paint and stickers as he asks, "You mean this garbage?"

I sit up from the floor annoyed, "I'm working on it!"

"Sure you are. I can't believe I live with so many idiots with peanuts for brains."

"And what about your's and Vexen's?"

"We're perfectly fi- listen, the point is that no one is going to let a 12 year old-"

"18 AND A HALF." "Whatever, an 18 and a half-year-old brat out and about in society without proper education!"

I twitched, getting frustrated at this losing battle as I try to spout more lies from my mouth, "Says you! I'm as about as tall as you!"

"You wish, Audri." I glared at him and smiled, "I say that 5'2" is tall for me."

Zexion grabs my chair from the floor before glancing at me, "You do know that I stand about an inch taller than you?"

"OH, WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP!" I launched at Zexion, taking us both to the ground.

"Will you please get off of me?"

"Not unless you do my homework for me for the next month!"

"I'm not the one who would need to go through high school again!"

"BUT YOU NEVER WENT TO SCHOOL!"

"The answer is **NO!** " Zexion pushed me off while I hit my head on the desk.

I groaned and rubbed the back of my head. I furiously swipe all of my books and papers off the desk stuffing them into my poor beaten down backpack. I side-eye Zexion as I walk past him trying to be the bigger person and spoke, "I'll do this all later. I always have time as long as I never go back to school to turn it in." I could feel the dark energy behind me from Zexion's annoyed glare as he made a dark corridor to leave.

An hour later, I stomped through the hallways dragging all of my books and other homework stuff with me. _What a fucking disaster that tutoring session was_ , I thought to myself while I kicked a door open and walked in ready to get in my bed.

"What the hell?! Get out of my room Audri!" Zexion yelled dripping wet with a towel around his waist. I found the door slamming in my face as I stood there paralyzed.

"Wrong room," I said flatly and walking off while my face started to turn bright red like a sunset in Twilight Town.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Roxas said in a mild chuckle as I dropped off all of my books in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, he yelled again today. So how many times has it been so far that I keep fucking up?"

Roxas counts of his fingers and waves slightly, "Eh, about 269 times."

"Really? Wow, didn't think it'd been that much this past week." I said crawling up onto the railing of my top bunk.

Roxas shrugs, "Well, why do you gotta be a peeping tom?"

I shrugged and jumped down landing on the carpet, "It's an accident, I swear"

Axel slams the door open, "You walked in on naked Zexion again? Alright Audri!" Roxas laughed as Axel the door behind him to sit on the nearby chair. I blushed and glaring at the pyromaniac, "Shut up! One- he wasn't naked. He had a towel and two-!"

"You loved how sexy he looks topless!"

"Yeah, and I love-" I glared at the spiky redhead and threw Roxas' pillow at him, "Now you're just pissing me off!"

Axel laughed as Roxas shrugged looking over, "Are you sure you don't have a crush on him and do it on purpose? What's the term, acting like a tsundere?"

I blinked and sits on the carpet rolling my eyes sarcastically, "Sure I am, and I love Xaldin's dreadlocks. I would love to wear them all like a giant, scary mustache."

Axel and Roxas blink and start laughing again. I sighed and slowly laid back on the carpet, "This better not bite me in the ass."

Axel and Roxas raised their eyebrows as Axel commented, "I'd bet you want Zexion to bite into your ass."

"You know what Axel you piece of-" I stopped just as Zexion appeared in front of me.

I back up in surprise before sighing, "What now? Going to ground me for not finishing my homework?" Zexion makes a dark corridor under Axel and Roxas to the kitchen.

"No, I just want to ask why you keep coming to my room when I'm getting out of the shower? It's happened a few times now too."

I just shrug while slowly looking away from him with a sheepish grin on my face, "Beats me, but who gives a shit. We don't respect personal space here!"

Zexion glared at me, pulls me off the floor and starts to drag me down the hallway.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I ask as I can feel a jolt going up my arm, could be from the sudden tugging on my arm as I try to resist. Zexion replies trying to hold back a smirk, "Xigbar's room. I heard you still have to help him pick up women."

I just start trying to pry away from him, " **NOO, PLEASE DON'T ZEXION! HE'S SO BAD AT PICK UP LINES!** "

"Then tell me why you keep coming into my room then!" Zexion said as he stopped in his tracks looking down at me as I miserably claw at his leather sleeves.

"IT'S BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU!" Axel pop out from his own dark corridor from the side of the wall. I raise an eyebrow at the nonsense but also annoyed that people eavesdrop from anywhere.

NEVER ANY PRIVACY I SWEAR.

Zexion blinks slowly, "You know that we nobodies-"

"-don't and will never get hearts. I heard this speech from Xemnas twenty times too many. Not at all, first: Axel is kidding and two-"

"Zexion drools when he watches you take a shower!" Roxas chimed in grinning as he leaned on his elbows with his head in hands, just watching the shitshow.

Zexion pushes his arm out at Axel and Roxas, shoving them back through the dark corridor not wanting to deal with them for a second more. I just shook my head, wondering how these guys make up these lies so quickly on the spot.

Zexion sighed and looks back at me with an expression looking for the truth on my face, "So you don't-"

"Nope, never will. I might have a while ago during my emo phare but that's about it."

"There was an emo phase?"

I blinked and laughed nervously, "Whoops, I said that out loud? No no, I mean my... not emo phase." I ripped myself away from Zexion's grip and jumped through a dark corridor I made, landing on my bed face first.

Zexion just looked around the hallway, and just walks off saying out loud, "Pretty sure there's something in the water."


	5. Revenge and One Bad Party Game

"Audri, open the window and let me in! At least before someone else sees me!" Roxas pleas.

I 'accidentally' kicked him out the window and now he's hanging onto the edge of the window - slightly holding on but barely.

"Why should I? You were totally involved with getting Axel to embarrass me in front of Zexion!" I huffed and turns back glaring at a pair of gloves.

Roxas kicks off the side of the castle, slamming into the window, which still didn't open up because it was locked from the inside.

"So much for it opening," Roxas mutters as he tries hanging on for his dear life.

I grinned and laugh, "Just say sorry, and I might open it back up."

Roxas sighs and shouts, "FINE, I'M SORRY THAT I GOT IN CAHOOTS WITH AXEL!" I grinned while I went over to crack the window open, "I forgive you. But how am I going to get Axel back for this?"

Roxas jumps back inside and sits down on his room's chair, "Wish I could help but I'm still tired from hanging outside."

I blinked and laughed slightly, "Sorry about that. You know how easily I get mad, Roxy!"

I jump onto the top bunk before looking down at Roxas realizing his own stupidity. "You know, you could have used a dark corridor at any time, dumbass.."

Roxas laughs nervously at the realization, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that!"

I rolled my eyes and yawns, "You idiot!"

* * *

Roxas yawns as he looks at me plotting out bad plans on the floor with crayons, "So, what your plan then?"

"How many times do you want me to say, 'I don't know' man?"

Roxas shrugs as he continued, "If you're having so much trouble thinking of something, then go ask Zexion for help. He is 'The Cloaked Schemer' for a reason you know.."

I frowned, "That is a good point. Fine, Maybe he can give me an idea or two for getting revenge!"

"Right, well get to asking then!" "Woah!" I fell through a dark corridor that Roxas made under my feet. "Thank Kingdom Hearts she's gone.." Roxas mutters and went off playing on the new DS I bought with my yearly allowance.

* * *

"The answer is no."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean what it means. Not happening Audri." Zexion says while he was organizing the bookshelf in his room.

"But ZEXY-" "No but's! I already said no and why do I have to help? So you can make a voodoo out of me?"

"That's not 'til next week!"

"That still doesn't help you know.." He glared down at me before I sighed and told him the truth, "I want revenge on Axel and I remembered how scared Axel is of you after the last time you went emo-rage on him!"

Zexion just had this empty look in his eyes as he looked at me trying to find some fault with this plan "Fine. I'm only doing this for my own amusement."

"But nobodies can't **FEEL** , remember?"

"Amusement is something different."

"I don't think it is," I piped up laughing while Zexion sighs and dragged me out of the room.

I grinned with a twisted smile on my face, "Great! I know how we're going to do this plan too!"

"You already had a plan?"

"But you're the best part of this plan!"

Zexion rolls his eyes, "If you say so you midget."

* * *

Days after Zexion helped me scare the shit out of Axel, he was the last person I expected to find me with Demyx and Roxas tagging along.

"Wanna play a game with us?" Demyx, Axel, and Roxas ask for the billionth time the next morning.

I was just sat by the wall outlet and groaned in annoyance, "Will you idiots stop bugging me for the rest of the week then?"

"Yes!" Demyx shouted, having a hard time containing his excitement.

I growled and closed my laptop after telling my Aussie friend I had to go.

"Alright, let me get dressed then..."

They grinned, Demyx shook his head as the three Nobodies grabbed ahold of me. They all dragged me out of the room and down to the throne room as fast as possible.

"Hey! Hold on, I'm still in my pajamas!" I snapped trying to claw at the floor to escape out of their grip.

"Change later, let's play now!" Roxas laughed. Axel kicked the door open seeing everyone else there, which was surprising.

I looked up at them confused, "What are we-"

Demyx stopped holding me before running in circles shouting, "Let's play let's play let's-!"

Larxene growled and threw a kunai at him, "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YA DIPSHIT!" Demyx squeaked and sat down on his throne.

Axel and Roxas dropped me on my ass before they teleported to their thrones. I just sat there on the floor and yawned, "What are we all doing exactly?"

Demyx squeals, "WE'RE GOING TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"YOU BROUGHT ME HERE FOR THIS SHIT GAME? I'M OUT-" I start heading for the door just before the door was frozen over.

I stopped in my tracks and glared back at Vexen as he shrugged, "Superior says we all have to please to appease the... sexually frustrated young ones."

I just groaned and teleported over to sits on the side of Demyx's throne.

"Now let's get this over with," Xemnas said calmly as he made a levitating platform float in the middle of the room. It was constructed of Dusk and Assassin Nobodies combined into a tangled mess of a ball.

I like to share with people's thrones randomly yet I try to avoid Luxord any time possible. Sometimes he's just very... handsy and manipulative.

Saix makes a 6-foot long claymore appear in the middle of the area.

"Who spins first..?" I ask, slightly annoyed that we're playing such a trivial game. Well, then again... Seeing some guys kiss a girl is a very slim chance with only Larxene and myself there. I pulled a big grin on my face and I would get to see all the happy yaoi loving.

Xemnas sighs, "Shall we spin in order?"

They all murmured with each other and nod. Xemnas then hits the idle claymore with the saber while it spun and spun in circles around the platform.

It started slowing down while the tip of the handle pointed at… Himself? Axel laughs, "Xemnas is unloved! He gets no one!"

The others closed their eyes for a moment and sighed in relief. Xigbar shoots the claymore from his chair while it spun out of control again. It smacks and tears into a few thrones as it slows down. It stops on Larxene.

"What?" Larxene growled glaring at Xigbar.

Xigbar grinned and walked over to her upside down. Larxene sat where she was glaring at the Nobody, his attitude really getting to her.

He stops, leaving a few inches of personal space between them as he grins. He gives her a big smooch and slides back through a dark corridor before Larxene ripped him to shreds.

I just sat there and yawned, "Can we go out of order now?"

Xemnas rolls his eyes, "Fine, but you have to go next"

I just shrugged as I responded with a thumbs up.

I jump down to grasp the claymore and threw it along the floor like a boomerang. It was spinning faster but started slowing down.

Everyone looked at it and looked up at whom it was pointing at.

They all laughed while I just turned red in the face and tried hiding behind Demyx seeing it landed on Luxord.

Luxord smirked for a moment and made a dark corridor under where I was hiding. I fell into his lap and laughed nervously wanting to back off, "Now Luxord, we don't have to do this..."

"And I would say you rigged the system for some attention from me," Luxord whispered into my ear and tries to smooch me.

I almost fell off his throne and held onto his boot. Everyone laughed at how we were sitting on his chair now.

I try to make a dark corridor underneath myself but he tries pulling me off his boot and drag me back onto his lap.

"Not gonna happ-" I start to say as Luxord smirks, yanking me back up and holds me in a tight bear hug with his chest against my back. He tries to lick the back of my neck as I howl in embarrassment. "This is fucking weird!" I sob as his hands started to move and fondle my breasts, "It's not weird, you're just making it weird by running away from a requirement from the game."

I pry my hands from his grasp and reach my hands back to start yanking on his hair. He starts biting my shoulder in retaliation.

"You have to be shitting me," I groaned as Luxord put his chin on my shoulder.

The rest of the Nobodies were trying controlling their laughter at my struggling existence while Luxord was cupping my boobs in his hands like he's performing a puppet show.

Axel decides to go next as he jumped up and threw his chakram at the claymore. It spun across the floor and ending up Vexen. "What the-?" Axel and Vexen yelled while everyone was dying from laughing fits.

Axel groaned and complained while Vexen just sat there unfazed. I shrugged it off and looked over at Axel that didn't look too happy to be kissing the older man.

Axel shuddered, teleporting over there and gave Vexen an air kiss which made it look like their lips still brushed against each other. Everyone started laughing again while Roxas seemed to have snapped and summoned his keyblades.

He attacked Vexen, which had startled Axel in surprise and Vexen got a concussion from the surprise attack. Everyone bursts out laughing except for Xemnas, who had put his head in his hands wondering how it even came down to this.

Eventually, when Roxas woke up from the tranquilizers we had to shoot at him from mauling Vexen to death, Roxas got stuck doing everyone's mission for the next three months.

Vexen is now in the infirmary with a broken arm. Xemnas ordered us that we could **NEVER** play that 'horrible' game again.

Luxord and I came up with a stage name for my tits called "The Manageable Duo." Which is I guess a step up from "Them Luscious Milk Bags".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this chapter, I was writing this during my lunch break for my first year as a freshman in high school. that was 12 years ago. My god do I feel old OTL
> 
> Because of how the plot will intermingle character development in the future, I planned to change things up a bit than what I originally wrote. Because hormones.


	6. Chatting over the Web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you youngin's reading this today, back in the day of 2007 to 2010ish, there were a lot of really bad chat messaging systems interlocked with a variety of sites. Google, Yahoo, Skype, AIM, and others like that were good for their time. But man, they were trash when you're looking for archived messages.
> 
> The system that is 'represented' for the conversations below is the old MSN AIM system.
> 
> Earth does exist, protected by solar rays so heartless and nobodies can't get it (I dunno, I'm working on the plot), Kingdom Hearts as a series does not exist on Earth.
> 
> I wanted to write this story that Kingdom Hearts and the rest of the Disney/FF universe is like the 'aliens' that humans have tried to communicate within space. Like if they were another galaxy away in a way where Earth and our solar system is mostly undisturbed by the craziness.  
> If heartless and nobodies have common sense, they'd take a look at everything going on at Earth and say 'fuck that shit, I ain't dying today because those folks already killing themselves and each other'.

I smiled as I sat down in front of my laptop. "I wonder if my buddy Aaron is online..." I said to myself as I started logging into my AIM system.

I haven't heard from him ever since he moved to another country a year ago. Then again, the last time we saw each other was way before I found myself with the Organization. He is an interesting Aussie who I have told a little bit about my adventures with the Organization, but it's hard to explain how time and everything works when we are so far apart.

And yet we somehow have wi-fi and computer technology similar to back home. Maybe even more advanced. No wonder Xemnas and Xaldin were able to come and find me back then.

I found myself grinning seeing that he was online and awake at this hour. Whatever Earth hour it was.

PsychOreo: Hey Aaron, what's shakin' bacon!

MuffinKing: Oh god, hey Audri! I'm just living and being eaten alive by bugs. Anyways, how's life?

PsychOreo: Life is just going on like usual. Crazy shenanigans with a bunch of people I think are gay dads, what else can I say?

_FlowerMaster entered chatroom_

' _who the hell got into our private chatroom?'_ I thought to myself never seeing the screen name before.

FlowerMaster: Hi! =3

PsychOreo: Um…

MuffinKing: Hey, you know this guy?

FlowerMaster: Hi! You guys are Audri and Aaron right?

PsychOreo: Who's asking?

FlowerMaster: Oh Audri, Didn't anyone tell you? Superior just got all of us computers! Isn't that great?

PsychOreo: Wait, oh hell... you got to be kidding me.

MuffinKing: Right: back to my first question. Do you even know this guy?

PsychOreo: Well Aaron.. This is Marluxia, the crazy one.

MuffinKing: Didn't you say that they're all crazy?

FlowerMaster: How mean, how can you say such a thing about us?

PsychOreo: Marluxia, can't you just go offline?

FlowerMaster: Nah, I'm just going to stay in the room to make sure you guys don't do the 'cybersex' thing.

PsychOreo: Jesus Christ, That's not what we do right Aaron?

MuffinKing: …

PsychOreo: Totally not helping my case by being silent here.

MuffinKing: Should I go?

PsychOreo: No, please don't. Just give me a minute.

FlowerMaster: Take your time!

PsychOreo: Um, hold on a second.

_PsychOreo exited chatroom_

MuffinKing: So, you're Marluxia huh?

FlowerMaster: Yeah, what's the problem?

MuffinKing: oh, nothing. Audri makes all you folks sound extra fucking weird.

_PsychOreo enters chatroom_

_1Superior1 enters chatroom_

FlowerMaster: Oh boy, I'm in for it aren't I?

1Superior1: Number XI, stop harassing Audri and her friend who is inferior to us!

MuffinKing: What the hell man.

FlowerMaster: But I wasn't harassing them! I just want to be a good father figure for our future babies!

PsychOreo: Don't make me come over there and fuck you up.

FlowerMaster: Oh come on, you know it's true!

_PsychOreo exits chatroom_

MuffinKing: Should I be worried 1Superior1?

1Superior1: I don't think so, she's a lot more fucked up in the head that's kind of dangerous to herself and others.

MuffinKing: You know that what is said in the chat room says forever, right?

1Superior1: ...Well shit.

MuffinKing: Kidding, you're good.

1Superior1: Why you little shit

_FlowerMaster exits chatroom_

_PsychOreo enters chatroom_

1Superior1: Well now that is over, I'm going back to sleep.

_1Superior1 exits chatroom_

MuffinKing: So, what happened?

PsychOreo: Uh, well... I promised that I'd have a sleepover in his room so he can stop his pestering. So now he's getting excited for that.

MuffinKing: Wait, does that mean you just sold your virginity?

PsychOreo: I don't think that's how it works Aaron.

_BigShot enters chatroom_

_Keyboy enters chatroom_

_Pryo'sSmexyness enters chatroom_

_ThunderWrench enter chatroom_

__

PsychOreo: Aaron, please excuse me my language.

MuffinKing: Um.. sure.

PsychOreo: **WHY ARE YOU FUCKIN' MORANS EVEN IN HERE?**

BigShot: Duh.

ThunderWrench: We're bored! And we don't have any missions!

MuffinKing: Must I ask Audri?

Pyro'sSmexyness: I love my screen name!

PsychOreo: Axel, just shut up. How come you're so quiet Roxy my boy?

Keyboy: Stop calling me that! :( I'm just having a bad day. Ate too much food.

Keyboy: But we got so many laptops since Xemnas ordered them so I can watch cat videos.

MuffinKing: *eats popcorn since left out of the conversation*

PsychOreo: well, I think I should go now, Aaron.

MuffinKing: ok.. bye!

PsychOreo: *waves* TTYL!

_PsychOreo exited chatroom_

Keyboy: So

_BigShot exits chatroom_

_Keyboy exits chatroom_

_Pryo'sSmexyness exits chatroom_

_ThunderWrench exits chatroom_

MuffinKing: That was just a little too weird to me.

_MuffinKing exits chatroom_

I probably shouldn't have unplugged all the internet as it had a mob of Nobodies coming after my ass. Xaldin, Vexen, and Saix were in a raid online and when the internet cut, it booted them from the game for the next week for possible cheating. Lexaeus was on my ass and found me first as I cut off his meditation video that he was making for some folks around the universe as he is just scary.

But you know what, I'll get back at them one day. You'll see.


	7. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part I

"I'm bored!"

"Shut up."

"I'm bored."

"Shut. **UP**."

"But I'm b-"

"If you say anything about being bored **ONE** more time, I'm going to send you to a dark corridor that leads to the past and get the Plague!" Xemnas growled holding his weapon to my neck, so irritated and pissed that I was annoying him. I frowned and sat down in the chair next to the door in his office.

Why today of all days did I decide to annoy Xemnas? It's because everyone in the Organization had a plan to ease the rest of them by taking me in for a day. Starting today, Xemnas was the first one to watch me while everyone else enjoyed their free-time from me.

It has been 5 minutes since I've been in Xemnas' care and I think he might explode if I do any more damage. So I sat in a corner of his office, where he expected me to sit for the rest of the day, while he tried to concentrate on his work. Does he really expect me to be completely quiet the entire time? I think not.

For the meanwhile, while I think of a new plan, I look up at the ceiling tiles to start counting the spots on the ceiling.

I did this during school when I wasn't falling asleep. Xemnas knows that my grades are so poor due to not sleeping or spending my time counting for no reason than for passing time. I glanced up at the kitten clock hanging in Xemnas' office.

The time said it's only been 10 minutes since I last looked. I groaned glancing to see that Xemnas was glaring at me. "Can I draw something Xemnas?" I asked as he put his fingers to his temple with a half glazed expression on his face.

"Will it keep you from distracting me while I concentrate on work?" He asked in a dull tone as I shrugged. "It's better than nothing, although I could also go for a snack as well. Can I get something from the kitchen?"

He closed his eyes and slowly counted to 10 to himself before he opened his eyes and answered me, "Fine. You can draw if you want. Just go get some supplies from Naminé's room and come back here. You are not allowed to get food yet. It will ruin your appetite for Xaldin's dinner plans. Understood?"

I nodded and smiled as I got down from my chair and left his office closing the door behind me quietly. As I stepped into the hallway, a simple thought jumped into my head.

_Where the fuck was her room and how was I going to find it?_

I thought about going back inside and asking Xemnas, but knowing that Xemnas was probably playing a game of darts with a picture of my face as the target, I rather not give him the chance of using my own face. I sighed as I snapped my fingers knowing the one person who could help me even if I didn't wanna go: Marluxia.

* * *

"Hey Marluxia! Where are you?" I called as I ran into the Graceful Assassin's gardens, which was containing the deadliest but most beautiful flowers that have ever grown to existence.

Why I chose to come here first, who knows - deadly intentions? Also the fact that I heard singing coming from here also tipped me off.

"Marluxia... Are you here? Can you give me a sign?" I called out as I looked at the growling man-eating plant looking at me, licking its leafy lips. I glanced to the side of me to see a pile of raw steaks. I grabbed one of the steaks and tossed it to the hungry plant. The plant gobbled it up with no problem, leaving me time to say goodbye and move on.

I heard the singing again for a brief moment until the singing turned into a shrill yell. I put my hands over my hands as I saw a nearby tree fall over and wither away.

"Oh dear." I said to myself as I turned around to see Marluxia gazing down at me holding a plant in a flowerpot.

I hopped back and looked from him to the plant, back up to him before I asked, "Planting a new delicacy?" He nodded before raising an eyebrow, "Isn't Xemnas supposed to be watching you?"

"I need directions to Naminé's room since I want to draw. Xemnas got mad at me bothering me and told me to get some supplies from her room," I explained as he sighed, opening a dark corridor with his free hand.

"She had a room in Castle Oblivion. Use a dark corridor to get back to Xemnas as quick as possible. You know he might turn into Father Duck mode if you take too long," Marluxia said while I jumped through the dark corridor to come across the White Room seeing all the drawings and materials lying around.

I grabbed a few pieces of paper, some crayons, and pencils, trying to be as prepared as I can for the rest of today. I gather myself up before making a dark corridor beneath me and sunk through the ground. I found myself in Xemnas' office seeing that he was talking with Saix that was there about something important. If anything, this might relate to Xemnas' new Tumblr blog to get more followers on Earth to convert.

I went over to my chair and put my stuff down about to draw when Xemnas snapped at me, "Where the HELL have you been?" I almost fell off the chair before I glared back at him, "I went to Naminé's room to get some stuff to draw. Don't you remember you said that I could go do that?"

Saix looked at me shaking his head while Xemnas barked at me, "What are you talking about? I meant for you to leave so you can go and make me a sandwich!"

I just stood there twitching before I dropped all the supplies from Naminé's room onto the floor. "You know what Xemnas? I give up." I started to say while walking over and slammed my hands on his desk making a few papers shift.

Saix and Xemnas exchange a look with each other before turning back to me. "The one thing I should have done when I came in today to be babysat," I said as I dug my fingernails into the desk and shifted the weight in my arms to drag the desk towards me, " **Should have destroyed this ugly office!** "

Xemnas jumped back a little as I shoved the desk, trying to trap him against the wall. Before the desk hit Xemnas, Saix caught the desk and moved it over to the side in one fell swoop.

I stood there backing up before Xemnas threw something to Saix, making the blue-haired elf glare down at me as he crept closer.

"Wait, is that... wait, I will be good... I swear!" I said backing up seeing what Saix had in his grasp as he walked towards me.

* * *

"You had a chance to be good, but you lost it just as well," Xemnas said as Saix pushed me to the ground as my body was now wrapped like a cocoon in a straitjacket.

"Well, this sucks," I growled flailing around on the floor like a flopping fish. Xemnas pushed his desk back to its original spot and pulled his chair behind him to sit down.

"Saix, I can't handle the little monster anymore. Can you bring her to Xigbar and have him watch her for the rest of today? Tell him that I will give him two days off free from missions and such if he accepts," Xemnas asked his second in command as he glanced over to me.

Saix nodded as he picked me up from the back of the straitjacket with the claymore he summoned and opened up a dark corridor. He walked on through like I was an infected animal on a stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini-saga that I had wrote with the intentions of trying to bring up Organization XIII members that I had not mentioned yet. Or have characters interact with them yet. Either way, the mini-saga will also be the last chapters for part 1 of Heartless.


	8. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part II

"Hey Saix! What's up dude?" Xigbar greeted the Berserker while the blue-haired elf just glared down at the eye-patched surfer. He swung his claymore in front of the Gunner to let him see that I was hanging off of it, in a straitjacket.

"Xemnas' orders that you are taking care of the little demon for the rest of the day," Saix explained as he tilted the claymore, making me fall on the floor and squirm around the floor trying to escape the straitjacket.

"Wait, I thought it was Xemnas' day to take care of the little munchkin!" Xigbar murmured as I managed to sit up and glare at the two of them. Saix just glared down at me before he used the tip of his claymore to poke me and push me back onto the floor.

"Gah, damn it!" I growled as I squirmed around the floor again while Xigbar shook his head about to reject Xemnas' responsibilities to babysit me.

"If you take Xemnas' chore, you get 2 mission-free days off and Xemnas will give you a raise," Saix said as Xigbar stopped himself before changing his mind.

"Throw in an extra 500 munny and you got yourself a deal!" Xigbar grinned as Saix nodded, "I'll get back to Xemnas on that note. Enjoy having her for the rest of the day."

"Thanks dude!" Xigbar grinned waving Saix off as the blue-haired Beserker went back through a new dark corridor and left. The eye-patched surfer looked down at me smiling as I glared at him, "Lay **ONE** finger on me and I will cut your body up into **TINY** pieces!"

"Relax girlie! I'm not here to be a creeper today." Xigbar smiled as he grabbed one of his pistols and shot my straitjacket to pieces. I just lied on the floor traumatized as he looked down at me curiously, "Are you still alive Audri?"

"Peachy Xigbar. Just peachy..." I said as I pulled a bullet from my shoulder and got up from the floor. "So ready to go have some fun today?" Xigbar grinned while I just stood there confused.

"And by fun, you mean something that doesn't involve you weird, twisted... well, y'know," I said trying to not think of the weird things that Xigbar does for his hobbies. "Yes! We're going to go on a field trip today!" Xigbar grinned as I stood there cheering, "Really? That's great! Where are we going Xiggy?"

Xigbar just opened up a dark corridor and smiled pushing me through.

* * *

"Welcome to Land of Dragons! ... Sort of!" Xigbar said as we stood on top of the snowy mountain looking over the rest of China.

"You could have told me to change before we came here!" I cried, wrapping my arms around my body and my teeth chattering from the cold since I was only wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Sorry, I thought that we needed to get out of the foggy weather back at the Castle!" He grinned as I stood there shivering.

"I used to live in a city next to the sea surrounded by fog. You'd think that I would soon be able to stand the cold," I muttered while I looked up to see a snowball hit me in the face, sending me flying back.

I fell back into the snow and jumped back up crying, " **THE SNOW IS SO FUCKING COLD!** " I shook the snow from my face seeing Xigbar was laughing at his antics. I growled as I got up and started making snowballs of my own.

I got tired a few minutes later and stopped throwing the snowballs seeing that not ONE snowball has hit Xigbar. He just stood there and grinned as he held a snowball in his hands.

"Oh sonofa-" I was cut off as Xigbar pelted me with another snowball and hooted jumping around. I regained my composure before chased him around screaming, " **GET BACK HERE!** "

"You can't catch me!" Xigbar laughed as he jumped up and was floating in the air with his pistols out, transforming them into a custom snowball cannon. "Oh...I'm in trouble, aren't I?" I said slowly backing up while Xigbar started pumping snow into the cannon grinning, "Oh hell yeah!"

I looked down at the ground before running.

Xigbar just laughed as he started shooting snowballs at me while I ran around the mountain screaming.

* * *

Hours later, we sat on the cold, snowy mountain top around a small bonfire. I started to cry while Xigbar was taking a nap.

"Xiggy, I want to go home now. It's cold and my clothes are soaking wet!" I whined while he just opened his eye to glance at me snickering, "We'll leave after I take a nap. Besides, not like you're going to catch a cold. You're next to a fire warming up. Don't be so damn ungrateful Audri! I did my best to raise you right!"

"But you aren't my daddy," I said while he just closed his eyes and gesturing his hand like he is shooing me off, "Shut up and eat those damn dumplings I stole for your dinner." I looked at the bowl of dumplings and poked at them seeing that they were all cold and mushy.

"Xiggy, the food is kind of gross right now. Plus it's probably frozen," I whined as Xigbar rolled his eyes and lazily tossed a pile of snow at me, "Go get a stick and roast the dumplings over the fire you dumbass."

I felt my fingers twitch as I got up and walked over to kicked Xigbar in the side a few times, "I'M NOT A DUMBASS! WHY DO YOU GOTTA BE AN ASSHOLE?"

"Oy! Stop it Audri! Cut it out!" Xigbar said as he grabbed my ankle and pulled on my leg suddenly, making me lose balance. I fell back in the snow and sat up glaring at him. He just laughed before he turned away from me and went back to taking a nap.

I sighed as I go along the mountainside to go find some sticks to roast my dinner. I looked around and found a couple of sticks lying around. I pick the best-looking stick up and was about to head back up the mountain but a few Rapid Thrusters were in my path.

"Nice H-heartless... Get out of the way Heartless..." I smiled swinging the stick around in the air for a little bit before one of the Rapid Thrusters snapped my stick in half by chomping down on it. "Ok, now I think I should take my lea- **FUCKING HELL** ," I piped before running past the heartless and up the mountain towards where the camp was.

"XIGGY! HELP MEEEEE!" I shouted seeing Xigbar bolt up and shoot a couple of bullets my way. I dived into the snow and looked over to see the Rapid Thrusters falling into the snow to a thud.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I sighed while Xigbar came towards me and snatched the stick from my hands.

"What are yo-" I was cut off when Xigbar whacked me on the head with the stick. "OW! What gives?" I said before Xigbar hit me a few more times on the head, "What dumbass gets caught by heartless? We trained you to be better than this!"

I fell back in the snow and started to cry while Xigbar made a dark corridor dragging me through, "Ok, time to go home."

When we got home, Xigbar dropped me off back at my room. The next morning, I came down with a cold.

DAMN IT XIGBAR.


	9. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part III

"All right Audri, get your ass out here so I can babysit you." Xaldin barked knocking on my bedroom door.

I opened the door slowly and stood there curled up in my blankets.

"Can't I just stay in bed today and sleep? I got a cold when I was with Xigbar yesterday." I groaned while Xaldin just glared down at me before sighing.

"Well, I would say you can but if anyone finds out, I will probably have to watch you for the next month, and I REALLY don't want to do that." The Lancer growled as he grabbed my blankets and dragged me to the kitchen.

The kitchen is usually the one place that everyone in the Organization knows to keep out of because of two things:

1) Xaldin is the cook of the Organization XIII. Probably one of the best chefs I've ever known to be honest,

2) he has sharp lances and knives in the kitchen that could stab through anything. So it's better to starve than being stabbed to death by him.

Of course, the first thing that happens when I get to the kitchen, Xaldin pulls me over to the kitchen table and sits me down in one of the chairs.

"Stay here, I'll get you some damn food since I know that Xigbar starved you last night," Xaldin growled as he went off to the fridge and had a few things set up on the counter. Pots, a few pans, and some vegetables were laid out on the counter while Xaldin pulled out a lump of shredded chicken from the fridge and set it on the counter.

I just pouted before laying my head down on the table while I was wrapped up like a cocoon in my blankets.

I eventually woke up from accidentally falling asleep when I started to smell something cooking. The smell of potatoes, carrots, celery, and other vegetables were swirling around my head as I sat up and glanced back to see Xaldin was making some soup on the stove in a pot.

"What are you making?" I finally asked while the Lancer was cutting up some of the chicken, that he just took out from the oven.

"Chicken soup. I know that the weather has been horrible these last few days with it being very shit and all, but with today being a slightly cool day, I thought that people would like something simple." He explained while I sat there raising my eyebrow at him.

"Is the real reason is that I'm sick so you're feeding it to me but you used the chicken that was going to be used for tonight's dinner and you don't want to go to the store later?" I asked while he just glared at me while shredding the chicken into the pot of soup.

"Just wait for the damn soup." He growled at me while he went to the fridge to get something to drink. I just sighed and pulled my arms free from my blanket restraint and started to pull the blanket apart so I can free my legs. I was starting to feel overheated while Xaldin seasoned the soup with more spices and got a bowl out for me.

I finished folding my blankets away before Xaldin came over to me with the bowl of soup and a glass of water setting it down in front of me. "Thank you Xaldin," I said trying to not be so cheery since the large Nobody is quite strict and scary sometimes.

He just nodded with a cocky smile on his face as he went back to his stove to make sure that the soup wasn't burning.

I turned my attention back to the soup and started eating it. It tasted delicious and hot like most soups are supposed to be! I ate the rest of the chicken soup while Xaldin was cutting up some leftover cheesecake from last week's dinner and eating some of it.

"Xaldin, I don't think that any of that is any good," I said getting up slowly from my chair to put my bowl away in the dishwasher.

"Why shouldn't I? If you think that you are getting this cheesecake, you know that you can't have sugar without getting high or sugar drunk off if it." He glared at me taking another bite out of it.

"Do you know how old that thing is?" I asked while he just shrugged and ate some more, "Your point being?" "I think that there was some mold on that last piece you just ate." I pointed to the last piece of cheesecake on the plate that was ENTIRELY green and had some patches of white fuzz growing on the top of it.

Xaldin looked at the last piece of cheesecake and then at his fork seeing some green stuff hanging off of it. He looked down at me before turning a little green in the face, "I don't feel so good."

"I told you to not eat the cheesecake," I said while Xaldin glared at me before he left the kitchen for a second and came back with a bottle of medicine. "This will help, I hope." He said while I went back to the table to grab my blankets smiling. "Hopefully it will help." I snickered while he just glared at me before chugging the medicine down.

"Maybe you should sit down Xaldin," I said looking back at him as he got some water for himself before sitting down at the table.

"So, what stupidity did you place on Xemnas and Xigbar when they baby-sat you?" Xaldin asked as I got up to nibble some saltine crackers.

"Well, I destroyed Xemnas' office again, which made Saix tie me up in a straitjacket." I started with my hours with Xemnas before Xaldin sweatdropped, "So, what is it then... Your 26th time in a straitjacket this week?"

"Not the point, and I went to Land of Dragons with Xigbar and froze to death. That's also the reason why I got a cold - Xigbar didn't let me change into warmer clothes." I explained sighing a little bit while Xaldin shook his head.

"So, do you have any plans to ruin my life today or is being sick going to stop you?" Xaldin said with a smug smirk on his face while I just glared at him, "Shut up, and you shouldn't be talking, Captain Fungus!"

"Unless you want to be roasted on a spit and we become cannibals to eat your flesh, you might as well shut your trap," Xaldin growled slamming a knife onto the table next to my hand. I pulled my hands back and sighed sitting there while Xaldin looked over to the oven seeing the stove was turned off.

"So, what are you going to do now monkey man? Mope around with an upset stomach or go & sit in the bathroom to puke your guts out?" I said with a smile on my face while Xaldin glared down at me, "What are you talking about, you inferior midget?"

"Why is everyone calling me a midget? People will find that a racist comment one day!" I snapped while Xaldin shrugged sipping his water, "I don't know, but I do NOT look like a monkey at all!" "Then again, you have a face that only a mother would love!" I giggled while Xaldin grabbed the knife from the table and attempted to throw it at me.

I just ducked and sat there smiling eating the rest of the saltines on my plate.

"Only a few more hours until I'm done with you... PLEASE let me get through that," Xaldin muttered putting his head on the table while I patted his shoulder smiling, "Perhaps we can make some sort of deal."

"I'm listening Audri." Xaldin said glancing at me while I sat there smiling. "Make me sugary sweets for the next month and I will not bother you for the rest of the day," I negotiated while he sat there for a moment looking at me.

"Toss in a bunch of fresh bananas and you got yourself a deal." Xaldin smiled faintly while I looked at him blankly. I nodded before a big grin appeared on my face, "You ARE such a MONKEY." Xaldin just glared at me before I put the rest of my dishes away and sat back in the chair. "Right, now let me get back to my cooking," Xaldin snapped at me as he got up from his chair and went to the fridge.

I just smirked sitting there trying not to laugh while I heard the kitchen door burst open and Axel shouted, "XALDIN! LET ME HAVE SOME FO-"

I heard someone scream and the swinging of the kitchen door being stabbed by something sharp. I looked back to see the lances were stuck in the swinging door and Xaldin having a pretty pissed look on his face.

Now I knew for sure at this point: If I wanted all of my fingers by dinner time, I should not bug Xaldin anymore by this point.


	10. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part IV

"Oh Audri. What the hell brings you here on this day when I didn't want to be disturbed?" Vexen asked glancing down at me with his icey glare as I stood there in the doorway of the Chilly scientist's lab.

"Today is your day to babysit me. Didn't Xemnas give you the memo?" I asked while the Chilly Alchemist looked up for a second before he began to hit his head on the door frame.

He stopped hitting himself for a second before glaring down at me, "He did not notify me. If that's the case, wasn't Xaldin supposed to drop you off?"

"Yeah, about that. I'm supposed to go and get Xaldin some elixir for him. Superior said that you are supposed to make it for him since he got food poisoning from some bad cheesecake he ate yesterday." I said while the scientist rolled his eyes before letting me into his lab.

* * *

It was a bit dirty, not for the fact that there was a small explosion and a miniature fire going on in some freaky chemical reaction on one of the test tables.

"Looks like you need some help cleaning this place up Vex. Need me to help out?" I asked glancing back at him as he closed the door to his lab and walked past me.

"If you can handle not messing up any of my other experiments for **ONCE** , then I will gladly accept your help," Vexen sneered slightly while he grabbed a mop from his little supply closet.

"You can start with the mess in the corner." He pointed to the corner closer to some broken machine with sparking wires all over the place and a puddle of water where the said wires were dipped into. I looked from the corner to Vexen with a look of disbelief on my face, "You really expect for _me_ to go clean up that corner without being electrocuted? Can I at least get some rubber boots or gloves to put on at the least?"

"Tch. By the way, have you been taking those medicines I made to see how your body reacts?" Vexen asked out of the blue while he looked through his drawers and pulled out a pair of rubber gloves for me.

He tossed them over to me while I looked at him with a sheepish grin on my face, "About that... Let's just say that some things had happened, so Axel and the others might have gotten involved with a drinking game involving them."

"Oh my Hearts, you should have made sure those nitwits didn't drink those. They were made for consumption, not Nobodies," Vexen sighed in defeat while I pulled the gloves on and gave him a thumbs-up, "Well maybe you should make those bottles idiot proof then!" Vexen just looked at me before giving bringing his hand to his forehead.

" **BUT YOU ARE AN IDIOT TOO!** " He barked while I had jumped because I wasn't expecting that outburst from him and I almost fell into the puddle. I looked back at him before putting the mop into the water spill and flashed off a goofy grin, "Face it Vexen. You guys love having me here! Speaking of having me here, how is Rauxdi doing in the Abyss?"

Vexen seemed to cringe at Rauxdi's name before shaking his head and returning back to the miniature fire that is spreading to his other experiments on the table.

"She's... Well, she is still very angry after all these years. To be honest, I think that her anger is somehow mutating her powers and vessel," Vexen explained while I had my back to him while I mopped up the puddle in the corner.

"I'm sorry, she's doing what?" I glanced back at him while I finished up my mopping up and went over to the supply closet to pull out a bucket. "Her powers have been erratically changing at a weird rate. Have you noticed any changes with your own body or health over the last few months?" Vexen asked as he pointed his finger out to the fire and blew it out with a small ice spell.

I looked at him before laughing, "I mean I'm a woman, I don't know how my body is supposed to feel while going through teenage puberty! I don't even know if I'm supposed to be this crazy!"

"You really are an inferior mid-" Vexen was cut off when I smacked him over the head with the mop.

"What the fuck was **THAT** for?" He barked while I held the (broken in half) mop in my hand.

"You were going to call me a midget... What was I supposed to do?" I said while tossing the broken mop into the bucket and back into the supply closet. "Oh, I have an idea: **DON'T BREAK MOPS OVER PEOPLE'S HEADS!** " Vexen growled grabbing the collar of my shirt before pushing me back against the table.

"Stupid scientist, can't even tell when his hair is on fire..." I growled while Vexen got a sponge from the closet with another bucket filled with soap & water, shoving both objects into my hands, "Just clean the rest of the mess and leave me at peace."

"I can do that!" I said grinning while Vexen glared down at me before I laughed nervously, "Okay... Maybe not quietly, but I can still clean!"

"Fine. Just hurry up so you can go play with the old batteries I need. You are going to extract the acids into different containers." Vexen sneered as he went to his experiment and threw it into the freezer he had in the lab. Wait... A freezer?

"Um, before I start cleaning... **WHY THE HELL IS THERE A FREEZER DOWN HERE?** " I snapped pointing to the freezer before Vexen glanced at me shrugging, "I have no damn idea. That bloody freezer has been here since we moved here. So this might have probably been a meat locker at some point. ...Or a slaughterhouse."

"That's just... Ugh, nevermind me then." I said shaking my head and sponging the walls with soapy water trying to get off the blue ooze that was sliding off the walls.

"Hey Vexen?" I said while Vexen just glared at me from the other side of the room, "What do you want now?" "A question about this stuff... What the hell were you trying to make this time?" I said glaring back at me while he sighed going into the freezer and pulling out a cardboard box.

"I was trying to make some artificial hearts and see if kingdom hearts could be able to fill the hearts up with emotions," Vexen explained as he pulled out a notebook covered in more blue goo.

"You do know that emotions don't come from the heart... Right?" I asked while I turned my attention back to the blue goo on the walls. He looked at me for a second before throwing a book at my head, " **DON'T QUESTION MY THEORIES,** **GET BACK TO WORK YOU STUPID MIDGET!** " "I'M NOT A FREAKING MIDGET!I wouldn't say that 5' 2" is that short for my age!" I whined hitting my head on the blue goo a couple of times before Vexen looked at me in shock.

"What?" I said looking at him before he wiped the blue goo from my face and just started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked pointing my blue finger at him - wait... BLUE?

"What the hell did you do?" I snapped at the scientists while he just rolled the blue goo in his gloved hand still laughing, "Nothing! I'm serious! It's just so damn funny that you turned completely blue!"

"HOW COULD YOU? WHAT WERE YOU REALLY DOING WITH THIS... STUFF!" I whined pointing to the blue mess on the walls as he looked at the blue goo in his hands and... ate it?

"I was trying to make the perfect blueberry pie, I could care less about hearts at the moment since I haven't eaten for the last month. But since Xaldin doesn't let anyone into the kitchen, I decided to make a blueberry pie... **WITH SCIENCE!** "

"So, why is my hand blue then?" I said pointing to my blue hand while he just shrugged, "The blueberry sauce can leak through anything, even the sponge that you were using." He pointed to the bright blue sponge that was held in my other hand.

"Huh, imagine that," I said before looking at the wall and grinned.

"What are you - **DON'T EAT OFF OF THE WALLS!** " Vexen snapped as I took my tongue and started licking the blueberry sauce off.

I looked at him before shrugging, "Shut up and get some toast for me to eat this with if you're going to yell at me." Vexen looked like he was going to flip a cow, but instead, he left for a couple of minutes and came back with a loaf of bread and peanut butter, "At least share the sauce Audri, you stupid fat cow."

"Stop insulting me, you horrible hermit!" I snapped while taking the sponge and throwing it back into the soapy bucket water and snatched the bread from Vexen.

* * *

While we made our sandwiches, a thought occurred to me before I looked at Vexen.

"Did you ever make Xaldin's medicine for him?"

"...I'll get the medicine to him in a few days." He commented before taking a bite into his sandwich.


	11. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part V

"Lexaeus, I'm bored."

"I don't care."

"But I'm bored. Shouldn't that concern you?"

"As long as you don't do anything that will get you or me in trouble, then I'm good." The strong, Silent Hero said in a mutter while we both walked down the Twilight's View.

Lexaeus did not trust me in any way possible to not destroy his room, so he decided that a walk around the Castle would tire me out. Unfortunately, it just made me more bored and embarrassed that he was walking me around on one of those baby leashes.

Yes, the baby leashes that have a backpack with a stuff frog or dog attached to it. This one was in the shape of a shadow heartless, and it was alive which made walking around a little interesting.

"Lexaeus, the shadow is slobbering all over my head." I whined while he dragged me on the leash down the stairs.

"Can't you NOT complain for ONE day?" He sighed glaring back at me while I was being dragged around on my back. I looked at him before laughing, "Only if we had some duct tape, then I would be silent for a little while."

He just glared at me before he pulled the leash again, making me fall back and hit my head on the staircase. "Duuude, that was uncalled for..." I groaned while he dragged me the rest of the time with no complaints out of me.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked Lexaeus as I jumped onto a couch in the Grey Area while Lexaeus tugged on my leash, making me fall off of the couch and hit the floor. "Can you behave for at least a minute?" He said a little annoyed while I sat down on the couch in a proper manner before smiling at the Silent Hero, "I'll be good. Can I have a box of crayons?"

He looked at me for a moment before making a dark corridor and pulling out a small box of crayons and papers shoving them into my hands, "Entertain yourself with these. Don't wake me up unless you burn the Castle down." With that said, he turned to his side and slept on the couch.

I looked at the box of crayons in my hands before grinning evilly knowing what I was going to do now.

* * *

"NUMBER V! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Xemnas snapped throwing a book at the sleeping Nobody's head making him wake up.

"What happene- **HOLY SHIT!** " He said looking up to see the walls were covered in drawings made by crayons.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Xemnas snapped at the Nobody sitting on the couch before he looked around and felt a chill go down his spine. "Oh noo..." Lexaeus said as he peeked behind the couch before looking at Xemnas, "Sir, have you seen Audri anywhere?"

"Why? Does she have to do with this mess? Who's supposed to be watching her today?" He said before Lexaeus looked around before sighing a little waving his hand up, "I was supposed to be watching her."

"Wait, if you're here sleeping on the job... **OH GOD,** " Xemnas groaned digging his fingers into his face before glaring down at Lexaeus, "Where could she have gone?"

"Beats me. You got any bright ideas?" He said before Xemnas thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, "I have one idea where she might be..."

* * *

"What the hell..." Saix started to say as he looked in his room seeing that Audri was drawing on the walls. He was just coming out from the bathroom after taking a shower since he was soaked in blood and heartless essence.

He walked over to where Audri was drawing and growled a little, scaring her a little and making her look back at him. "Oh... H-hello Saix." I squeaked out as he grabbed the front of my shirt and slammed me back into the wall.

"Must I ask **WHY** you are coloring on my walls?" He snarled a little while I just dropped the crayons on the floor and laughing nervously, "Well... Lexaeus gave me a box of crayons to play with while he took a nap. I drew pictures on all of the paper and I was bored. So, I drew all over the walls in the Grey Area and I was bored again."

Saix glared at me before he shook his head, "What am I going to do with you..."

"Let me go and clean up your walls by yourself?" I said smiling at him before he smirked evilly, pinning my arms to the wall above my head, "Or I can make something interesting for the both of us..."

"Wait... What do you mean by that?" I said blushing a little before he grabbed a hold of my chin looking down at me with a small smirk on his lips, "Oh, you will see..."

* * *

"Saix? Are you in?" Xemnas asked as he knocked on the outside of the Berserker's bedroom door.

What makes you think that Audri would be in here?" Lexaeus asked as he stood by his Superior's side as the wait for someone to answer the door.

"Knowing how Audri is around Saix sometimes, she rather push his buttons than mine." He explained as they soon heard crying inside Saix's room. They both looked at each other for a moment before putting their ears against the walls to listen to what was happening on the inside.

"Saix, you know that you don't have to do this." They heard Audri's voice on the other side of the door.

"I know, but this is **PAYMENT** for you destroying my walls." The Berserker growled before there was a 'slapping' noise on the other side.

"Knock it off, that hurts Saix..." Audri whimpered on the other side as there were thumping noises like something was being rocked around.

"Oh shut up you stupid girl. This will be over with if you stop complaining. Maybe you'd even enjoy this a lot more."

"Enjoy this? How can I enjoy something that's hurting me?" Audri groaned before there was another thumping noise.

"Hey, not like I enjoy doing this... I **LOVE** the fact that I'm doing this to **YOU**." Saix said in a taunting tone while they heard Audri crying about something.

"Saix? Can I say something?" Audri said after a moment of silence. They heard Saix groan in annoyance on the other side before answering, "What the **FUCK** do you want?"

"Well, not to be rude but um... Don't you think that this is a bit **TOO** big for me?" Audri said in a stuttering tone making the two Nobodies listening on the other side thinking about what the hell these two could be doing.

"Audri, just deal with it. I can't make this stupid thing any **SMALLER** if you ask." Saix growled as there was another thumping noise against the walls on the other side.

"Saix, stop it! This hurts too much!" Audri whined a little before Xemnas and Lexaeus got up from their positions and slammed the door open with bloody noses, " **WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?** "

Audri and Saix both looked at the two entering Nobodies in a questioning away.

Audri was tied on the end of Saix's claymore, drenched in water and soap. Saix was holding the claymore up looking a little tired and annoyed from Audri's constant bitching.

"What are _you_ two doing?" Audri said as he coughed up a few soap bubbles before Xemnas and Lexaeus looked at each other before looking at them, "Um, checking on Audri to make sure that she wasn't doing anything stupid to piss Saix off?"

"Well, you missed that much earlier Superior. Since Audri won't clean the walls off, I decided that she **WILL** clean the walls. Even if I had to tie her down to my claymore & scrub her body against the wall to rub off the crayon drawings." Saix explained as he pointed to the blue smudges on the walls.

Audri tried to move her arms out from her binds as she glanced at the two Nobodies curiously, "What did you guys think we were doing?"

Xemnas and Lexaeus looked at each other for a moment before they put their sleeves to their bleeding noses, "Don't ask."


	12. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part VI

"Good morning Zexion." I said as I stood outside of number VI's room looking into Zexion's eyes.

". . . Damnit." He just stood there for a moment in his purple teddy bear boxers looking at me.

"Ready to help me with some remedial math so I can get into college?" I asked smiling at him before he closed his eyes for a second & opened them to look down at me.

"Just come in & don't touch anything." He muttered to me as he slid back into his room while I stepped inside the dimly-lit room.

I closed the door behind me while Zexion went over to his closet & pulled out a coat. "Wow, isn't this a little **TOO** emo for your tastes Zexion?" I said as I looked around his room seeing he had a few things hanging off the walls.

Posters of Indie bands & many others I didn't seem to recognize were scattered all over the walls, some all over the ceiling.

"Who asked you?" Zexion scoffed a little pulling the zipper up and dusting the coat off. I shook my head a little nerve-wracked before I caught my eye on Zexion's bed. Lying on top of the covers was his Lexicon, the most bizarre weapon in the entire Organization. I glanced over my shoulder for a second to see Zexion was fixing up his hair in the mirror, paying no attention to me at all.

I started to walk towards Zexion's bed since I was so curious about Lexicon that I wanted to know what it did. I glanced behind my shoulder again to see that Zexion was nowhere in sight & that there was a light coming from under the bathroom door.

I turned back around and started to reach my hand for the Lexicon but felt my wrist get snatched back by a gloved hand. "Oh damn it." I said before I was spun around to come face to face with Zexion.

"What are you doing? I told you not to touch anything remember?" He said with a small hint of irritation coming from his voice. "Have you met me Zexion? You know I hate being ordered around." I said trying to be calm but a grin spread across my face instead. He just sighed for a moment before a small smirk appeared on his lips as he let go of my wrist.

"All right Audri. You do whatever you want, as long as I don't get involved in it." He said in a calm manner as he took a step back from me.

I looked at him curiously before turning back around to see that Lexicon was open on the bed to a picture. Curious, I took a step forward to see what the picture was & felt a pain in the back of my head before falling forward unconscious.

Zexion stood a few feet away from me with another book in his hand smirking, "That's for not listening to me. For now, let's just see how you'll face off what I have in store for you."

* * *

"Ugh, my head..." I groaned as I twitched my hand to feel that I was lying face down on something soft. I open my eyes and sat up slowly to see that I was on a bed. I looked around to see that the room looked like Zexion's room, but a bit messier.

"Zexion? Are you around?" I said as I shifted my position so I was sitting in bed now. I didn't hear any footsteps or have the sense that someone was around, but I did feel like I was being watched.

"Is anyone there?" I said again as I slid off the bed and kicked a pile of clothes over. The door slammed over and I screamed as I saw Zexion was standing there with a pink, frilly apron stood there with oven mitts on his hands. He also had a pink bow tied around his front bangs. I just sat there in horror while seeing the man barely covered up as gasped.

"What's wrong my love? Are you hurt anywhere?" He said running over to me patting my cheeks with his oven mitts. I just stared at him for a moment before jumping back onto the bed with a pillow in my hands, " **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE'S EMO ZEXION?** "

He just looked at me for a second before giggling in a girly way before throwing himself at my feet and wrapping his arms around one of my legs, " **I'M ZEXION OF COURSE~! MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A MAN AUDRI~!** "

I just looked at him with a blank stare for a moment before taking my other foot and stepping on his head, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

Zexion chuckled a little as he looked at the picture inside of his Lexicon where he trapped Audri.

He took a sip of a cup of coffee he prepared as he watched the madness.

"This will freak her out and make her never touch my stuff again." He smirked as he saw the "Pretty-in-Pink" Zexion force Audri to eat the cookies and sweets that he made.

"Although this is pretty sickening on my behalf," Zexion shuddered as the pink drawing was running around like a lunatic & driving Audri to beat him with a pair of pants inside of the dimensional room he stuck her inside of.

* * *

" _Log VI: Day I, minute 6:_ I'm stuck inside of Zexion's closet trying to keep the... pink-obsessed Zexion away from me, and the fact that I don't want to eat all those cookies means something is definitely wrong with me. I mean, I would do it if it was for my own enjoyment but this isn't the case," I said out loud as I scribble on the inside wall of the dimly-lit closet with a pencil I found on the closet floor.

I looked at my entry for a moment before adding another sentence, "If I never make it out alive, I will haunt Zexion's ass for the rest of my life." I finished my entry with a scribble of a shadow heartless being eaten by a dusk nobody before I slowly opened up the door to peek outside.

I saw a shirtless Zexion sitting down on the bed with only a pair of pants on this time. No pink apron, no oven mitts. I thought that maybe he became his calm self so I stepped out of the closet slowly.

Before I took another step, I felt a gust of wind throwing me back into the closet and hit my head on the wall.

"Ow, shit that hurt!" I said before finally noticing that the gust of wind was Zexion. "What was that for Zexion?" I groaned a little before he looked at me for a second before smirking.

"You'll do so nicely to be added to my hit list. Wouldn't you say so, my love?" He said as he nuzzled my neck with his head while I looked at him, my eyes turning into the size of plates.

" **GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!** " I screamed kicking him off of me and scrambling out of the closet. I shot for under the bed but I felt some grab onto my ankle trying to pull me out from under the bed.

"Not so fast love! We're just getting started!" Zexion's voice rang in the air as I screamed, " **AND I SAY THAT WE ARE FINISHED HERE!** "

* * *

Zexion snickered as he saw his drawn-in clone drive Audri to wit's end in the Lexicon. He was now writing some other schemes down on how to drive Audri scared & wondered if he should stop the "Forever-Lover" Zexion from taking Audri to another level of insanity or not.

He closed his eyes for a second before he felt a flaming presence behind him.

"Hey Zexy! What's up?" Axel said as he looked over the younger superior's shoulder.

"Torturing Audri in Lexicon. Think you can give me an idea to make her scarred for life?" He said looking up at the older man who shivered a little bit as he is a little scared of Zexion after some other... incidents.

Axel was looking down at the list of ideas and grinned taking the pencil & scribbled a few things down. Zexion looked at the comment that Axel wrote down and smirked as he grabbed his Lexicon and took out his clone for a minute to... adjust a few things.

* * *

" _Log VI: Day I, minute 35_ : I'm stuck under the bed & I'm a little scared that the psycho stalker-like Zexion is just waiting for me to come out from under the bed..." I muttered to myself as I wrote with a half-broken pencil that was lying under the bed.

I noticed that I was able to crawl under the bed for a moment after I felt Zexion let go of my legs when he was trying to drag me out from under the bed. I lied on my stomach for another minute before signing my next journal and crawling out from under the bed. I looked around to not see Zexion around at the moment. I sighed and sat up before I heard someone whimpering.

I turned my head around to see nothing at first until I looked back to a child sitting on top of Zexion's bed.

He looked like a smaller version of Zexion that was dressed in a big striped sweater that was covering his whole body. I leaned my head on the bed looking up at the emo kid letting him cry some more before saying anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously as he rubbed his eyes and blew his nose on a tissue, "I'm supposed to be taking my nap but I lost my Mrs. Stuffy Bear. I can't sleep without Mrs. Stuffy Bear!" I looked at him for a moment before snickering a little, "Stuffy Bear?"

Baby Zexion just looked at me with more tears down his face whimpering a little about to throw another crying tantrum.

"Ok, if you can't sleep without you Stuffy Bear, why don't I sleep with you?" I said to him while he wiped his eyes with his long sleeves and looked at me with his big puppy eyes, "Will you really?"

"Of course!" I said as I got off the floor & crawled under the covers before turning to Zexion, "Hold on for a second. Let me get that shirt off of you. It's soaking wet in your tears." I just tugged off his shirt to see that he was in a pair of baggy boxers around his waist. He just looked at me frowning before he plopped his head down on the pillow & closed his eyes exhausted. I just smiled and curled up next to him thinking that taking a nap would be a good idea...

Well, it wasn't.

* * *

"Wake up love. Time to get up love." I winced a little as I felt something tugging on my arm.

"Zexion, can you just let me sleep?" I groaned squinting my eyes a little trying to look at the blue-haired emo before I snapped my eyes open. "Why aren't you a kid?" I said glaring at the nobody whose mood and appearance is changing every 20 seconds.

"Aw, can't we just cuddle?" He moaned as he pulled me into a hug before I just sighed and cracked my knuckles, "Let me give you a hint..."

**POW!**

Zexion was lying on his back unconscious and blood gushing from his head while I held my bleeding fist in pain. "Stupid emo, hugs are for kids," I growled before I got up from the bed & went to the bathroom to get some bandages for my hand.

* * *

To wrap up my day with Zexion, he eventually took me out of Lexicon since I was about to slit his clone's throat. He asked what I learned from him today and what I responded you might ask?

I told him the moral of the day: _Don't ever judge a Lexicon by its cover._


	13. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part VII

"Oh, Saiiixx~!" I said in a cheery tone of my voice as I knocked on the Luna Diviner's bedroom door waiting for him to open up for his turn to watch over me. Can't really call it babysitting when I'm a legal aged adult.

I heard something crash in the bedroom and the doorknob was moving slightly before the door opened up. A pissed off yet sleepy Saix was hovering over me as I stood there in the hallway. I tried to not laugh as he stood there in moon patterned boxers, a little scared that I would be pummeled on the spot.

"What the fuck do you need now?" He snarled at me before I held up a box to his face, "It's your turn to watch me and I decided that you're going to teach me how to play chess!"

Saix just looked at me before slamming the door in my face. I put my head against the door to hear some more crashing, possible growling, and a screeching bird?

The door opened up a minute later with Saix fully dressed in his black Organization cloak and carrying a rather large book under his arm.

I just looked up at the Berserker before cocking my head to the side curiously, "So, what's the book fo-"

"We're going to go play in the Library at Twilight Town. If you don't like that idea, then take your opinion and shove it up your ass." Saix said as he opened a dark corridor up and shoved me through before proceeding himself into the dark corridor.

* * *

"Can I ask why the horse can only move in an L shape?" I asked sitting down on the other side of the table across from Saix.

"For the last time, it's called a **KNIGHT**. Second, I don't know **WHY** an L shape! That's just how the game is," Saix said as he held his head in his hands, feeling like he should give up by this point. "Ok, if that's a knight, how come we don't have a dragon on the board?" I asked just wanting to test Saix's patience with me.

Besides the fact that he's been trying to explain these rules to me for the past 2 hours, I can't really do much but still not understand how to play.

Saix just looked up at me with a glare that could probably kill me before smacking his head on the table for a good couple of minutes. After his sulking he looked up at me with a bleeding forehead growling, "You are worthless and horrible at learning."

"Wow, thanks for that confidence boost," I said glaring back at him before pulling out a first aid box from under the table.

"I figured you were going to make some type of big deal and hurt yourself in some freakish way, so I came prepared," I said as I walked around the table and cleaned off his forehead with a washcloth.

"I'm fine you stupid runt, just get back to the other side and let us **AT LEAST** start this horrendous game," Saix growled as he tried to brush me away, making me a little annoyed and stand my ground against him.

"Don't be a damn pussy and let me help you at the least," I said a little annoyed by his attitude but I wasn't going to let Saix's pissy behavior get to me right now. Saix just growled at me before he let me help him.

After a few moments, I pulled back with a bloody rag in my hands looking at him satisfied, "Are you feeling better now, Mr. Grumpy Puss?"

"Only after I maim you for a little bit, then I'll be in tip-top shape," Saix smirked in an evil way before I backed up rather nervous on Saix's threat. As for the majority of threats the psychotic bastard has made, he usually pulls them off if I really **REALLY** pissed him off.

The Luna Diviner just chuckled before he got up to his feet and cast a dark corridor under the chessboard on the table, "I think we're done for today, wouldn't you say so?" "Yeah, sure... Why not?" I said as I saw the chessboard disappear into the dark corridor beneath it.

Saix nodded as he went around the table and rubbed his gloved hand on the left side of my cheek, "You really are a stupid girl aren't you?" "Yeah, I know Saix... You tell me every day," I grumbled a little annoyed before I felt his hair run back to behind my head before I felt my head yanked forward with a searing pain in the back of my head.

"OH **SWEET** GOD! WHAT ARE YOU **DOING** TO MY HEAD?" I shouted as Saix was gripping a fistful of my hair as he yanked up so we were face-to-face.

"Well, this is the first part of me punishing you for not being about to remember anything," Saix said with a small smirk on his face as he yanked my head closer to his while I'm whining and trying to pry Saix's hand away from my head.

"I'm terribly scared of what you're going to do," I said as I wince a little as Saix had made a tighter grip on my hair as he yanked me through a dark corridor that he opened up.

"Don't worry, I won't be gentle."

* * *

The next thing I remember, Vexen is patching me up and I'm in my bed with bandages covering my head. "Ow, sweet god... What happened to me Vexen?" I groaned as I tried to roll onto my side before someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, you know... Saix punishing you with some things which I'm not allowed to talk about. Apparently, you fell unconscious when you hit your head too hard on the headboard of his bead," Vexen said as he glanced back over to the door and shouted, "It's open, but try to be quiet!"

The door opened up and Saix stepped into the room with a solemn look on his face. "Oh, great. You're awake," Saix grumbled as he walked over making me try to fit up and fidget as I tried to back up into my pillow.

 _Now I remember. I was getting hate fucked by Saix a little too day_ , I thought to myself as I groaned in pain.

"Vexen, Superior needs to see you right away about some stupid experiment that he wants you to perform on Axel and Marluxia," Saix said cooly as he stopped at the edge of the bed while I fell back on the bed in pain, mostly because of the shaking and aching flowing through my body.

I looked at Vexen with a pitied look as he just shook his head before he left. After he closed the door, Saix just looked down at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Didn't I get tossed around enough you sadist?" I said as I grabbed a hold of a pillow behind my head and held it in front of me like it was Saix's greatest weakness.

"Well, from how much you're moving around, I guess I wasn't rough enough with you." He said as he got closer to me, making me twitch all over in nervousness, not to mention that I can't do anything with the fact that I'm in pain.

"I mean it was really enjoyable, but did you have to be so rough with the biting and slapping and pulling?" I said feeling my face get hot before I felt Saix grabbed ahold of my throat and pinned me down to the bed as I heard him groan, "Now Audri, I know those moans were real as they can be. Shouldn't we go for another round before you pass out of me again?"

A blush spread over my face as I looked up at the maddening Nobody holding me down on the bed, then again, he's kind of choking me. "Can we not do it again? I rather just be cuddled to death than having hardcore sex!" I was able to choke out before I felt the Nobody lean down and bite my neck in an aggressive way.

"No, for the love of go- S-s-s-s-saaix! There is a time and place but not now," I squealed blushing as I felt the Nobody was getting... turned on and wanted more from a girl that was injured from the rough sex the night before.

"Fuck no. I'm taking you and there's no stopping m-" Saix was cut off as the door opened up and Xemnas was standing there with the papers in hand, "Saix I need you to- Oh. Holy One-Winged Angel."

There was an awkward silence as the beserker looked over at his Superior before the silver-haired Nobody turned around the walked back out the door. "I'm never going to live that down," I said snickering as Saix turned on me with a snarl slipping out of his throat before he walked back over to me and started ripping my clothes off in a sexual frenzy.

* * *

Saix and I are just laying in bed, covered in sweat as we're just looking up at the ceiling. We were just in silence as I glanced over at him with a nervous smile on my face.

"Thank you for not hitting my head on the headboard again. Least we were able to finish what we started," I said while he just glanced away slightly serious again as a grumpy Nobody.

"If I wasn't in heat like a damn dog, you would be my last choice in people I'd spent a minute with," He said coldly as I sighed, "Can't help it when you're a beast in bed. I just wish you didn't take me for surprise and be so rough."

He just leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead as he dug his nails into my shoulder, "I'm just made with raw sexual energy. Course I'm probably the only capable Nobody to make you feel like this."

I just let out a sudden laugh at his nonsense before he grabbed a pillow to smother me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of all of 12 year old chapters that I had done forever ago! It was heavily edited as it didn't have a good vibe when it was first published, and it's decent. Now onto all the stuff I came up with within the last 3 months. I can't believe I continued this...


	14. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part VIII

"Come on, you gotta get up and we have to go train today," Axel said as he tried to pull the blankets from my bed. "No, fuck you man. Let me relax for today." I groaned as I peeked out from under the blankets with bandages over my head.

The red head looks up at me and sighs. "I don't want to ruin your guys' beds again, Xemnas doesn't need to buy a bed when we're on a budget." Axel commented, which piqued my interest from popping my head from under the covers, "We have a budget?"

"Gotcha!" Axel grabs ahold of me and pulls me forward, having me tumble out from the top bunk, sprawled onto the floor. "Fucking hell, that hurt a lot man!" I just groaned, grabbing ahold of my butt as Axel sat down on Roxas' bunk looking down at me.

He just waited patiently for me to stop groaning about the pain. After a few minutes of cursing, I look over at him as he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Just leave me to die, this will be easier for you. I got rattled around a bit too much because of Saix," I said while pointing a finger up at him.

He just raised an eyebrow at me with a cocky grin on his face, "Is that what you and Saix agreed to call your moans when you guys are together?"

"Fuck off Axel, I can't even move my legs without aching," I stammered with a blush spreading across my face as he laughed.

"No way, we gotta get going to the training grounds today. I can't leave you alone since you got injured, so you can just… lie down and die over there. Fake a training accident if you want," Axel explained as he suddenly hoisted me up and standing me up on my two feet.

I stand there for a second as I grab onto his arms, "Alright fine. Whatever kills me faster. I hate all of this." Axel smiles with two thumbs up, "That's the spirit!"

* * *

"Come on Audri, you got this!" Axel says as he cheers me from the sidelines as I struggle to handle two Dancer Nobodies. I try to throw a few punches at me, but they quickly side sweep and push me around between the two of them.

"Fuck this! I can't do it right now! I'm too exhausted," I wail as I keep getting rattled back and forth. Axel snaps his fingers, making the Dancers give me some breathing room as I tumble to the ground. I curl up on the ground just catching my breath as Axel walked over to me.

"You doing okay?" He asks as he pushes me onto my back with his foot. I just look up at the pale ceiling with a glazed over look on my face.

"Of course not you dipshit!" I groaned as I laid my body flat out so I can feel the tension leave my body as I lied there.

We were both quiet for a few minutes before I spoke up again, this time in a solemn tone.

"Am I really worth it Axel? Do you really think I can help you guys find a reason why we're here? Why me… Why Rauxdi and I exist in the first place?" I asked out loud, unsure if Axel was still there or pay attention to my rambling.

I hear shuffling right next to me as I feel Axel's hand on my head. His face comes into view as he looks down at my hazel eyes, "If I gotta be honest, I think you're a cool person. Are you worth keeping around here though? I mean… That's a different answer altogether that I can't answer."

We just sat in silence as I could feel a frown dragging onto my face as I looked up at Axel. Next thing I knew, I felt my cheeks getting repeatedly beaten by leather gloves. "Hey, Ow! What the fuck Axel?!" I snapped as I tried to swat his hands away.

He laughed as he suddenly grabbed my hands and squished my cold palms against my cheeks, "You need to relax. You are like… too sad, for someone who is usually the craziest and erratic person here. Like I am confused about why you are like this, as a Nobody. I don't get it."

Axel's words sprang something in my heart as I started to just tear up and laugh.

I just laughed and laughed, even after he pulled his hands from mine as he just lied on the ground next to me.

I calmed down before falling into a bubble of despair. "I hate this, I hate being a human. I hate all of this," I sob as I felt Axel drum his fingers on the ground being very quiet. The next words out of his mouth were a shock.

"Would you like to go back to your home for the rest of the day?" He asks, which surprised me if he was able to do that. But…

"No thanks, Axel. I appreciate the offer, but I just don't feel like doing anything or being anywhere. I just want to be nowhere," I mumble as I turn onto my side as Axel suddenly drags me up to my feet.

"Alright, I get it. Let's take you back," He says with a mild sigh on his lips as he made a dark corridor back to mine and Roxas' room to drop me off. I waved him goodbye as I shut the door, got into bed with my blankets.

I just took a deep breathe before I started to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter for today. When I picked up writing this, my brain was kind of in the dumps trying to figure out how to salvage the chapter. Instead of deleting it, my brain decided to let this little existential crisis slip out.


	15. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part IX

"You gotta help me out."

Demyx just glanced over at Axel from his plate of burnt toast with a confused look on his face. "So how do you expect me to help her?" Demyx asked as Axel just threw his hands up in the air, "If I have to be honest, I don't know. I assumed you were both on the same level of stupid that this problem would solve itself."

Demyx just rolled his eyes before throwing his crumpled toast onto the plate and getting up from his seat. He points a finger at Axel with an annoyed look at his face.

"You didn't have to burn my toast to make me listen to you. You know that right?" Demyx said with a frustrated look on his face. Axel just had a cheeky grin on his face before giving Demyx a thumbs up, "You got this."

* * *

"Fuck you, you flurry of pyromancy," Demyx muttered to himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallway towards the joint room Roxas and I shared. He walks over with a deep sigh and knocks on the door.

The door cracks open slowly, with the room completely pitched black aside from the moonlight coming in from the window. "Audri? Are you in here," Demyx asked cautiously before stepping into the room. He almost topples to the ground when tripping over something on the floor.

"What the- is that you Audri?" He stammers as he sees this giant mound of blankets with a small pair of feet sticking out.

I wiggle my toes in response as I feel the blankets slowly being peeled away from my body. I find myself not looking up at darkness and now staring up at Demyx's concerned face as he kneels over me. "Oh man, I didn't think you were feeling this bad." He said as I swatted at his face slightly trying to shoo him away. "I'm fine, I'll live man."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Come on, I got big plans for today for us!" Demyx said as he suddenly dragged me up from the blanket pile of sadness and propped me onto my feet. I just stood there as I scratched my head, "Thanks but no thanks. Can't I just stay here in my PJs feeling like a lazy sack of shit?"

"Not today Audri, plus I think you need a change of pace," Demyx said calmly as he started pushing me towards the closet so I can get myself ready. "If you say so, what is the plan for today?" I ask going to reach for a hoodie as Demyx stopped me with a smile on my face, "We're taking a mini-vacation out of this dull hell hole. Let's dress light, the rest of the Organization is coming along too. Plus I think you'll get out of this funk too!"

I raised an eyebrow as I muttered to myself while Demyx digs through my clothes, "Is this what I think it is?"

* * *

"Holy shit, it's a beach episode," I say out loud as the rest of the Organization finished coming through their dark corridor with all of their own beach gear.

"What was that Audri?" Demyx asks as he holds onto an inner tube as I shake my head, "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Demyx shrugs as I see Axel and Roxas running off to set up sand traps for the other members.

Larxene and Marluxia were planning to get the picnic area ready with Vexen and Xaldin's help.

Xemnas and Saix were chatting about mission-related work as they dropped off the coolers of food with Lexaeus' help.

Zexion was nowhere in sight, Luxord and Xigbar were setting up some type of volleyball gaming court with their Nobodies.

Demyx pats a hand on my shoulder beaming with pride as he cheers, "Welcome to Neverland. The happiest place to live if you want time to stop!"

* * *

"So, are we sure we wanna be here? What about the locals," I ask nervously while I peer into the deep green lagoon before me as Demyx broke the surface of the water as he jumped in. Axel and Roxas are fighting in the water while Xigbar was nearby flirting with the nearby mermaids.

"I think you're worrying too much, we should just be enjoying ourselves while we're not busting our asses for work. Right men?" Xigbar hollers with laughter as the mermaids giggle, hanging themselves off his arm.

Demyx runs a hand through his now drenched mullet as he looked up at me waving a hand, "Don't worry about it Audri, I already told the locals to give us the day to hang out and not bother us. The plan right now is for us to leave us be until dusk, and it's still early morning!"

I just start to slowly stretch my legs and hang them over the ledge, letting them dip into the cool lagoon water. "This is... refreshing, although it doesn't beat a blanket coma," I say to myself as Demyx rubs his hand onto my calf, "You're too uptight, you should let loose! I thought that maybe if you looked cute in that outfit, you'd feel a lot better!"

I blushed immediately as I snapped at him kicking him lightly with my foot, "Just because this swimsuit is cute, it doesn't mean I'm going to be judged! I feel those skinny ass mermaids judging my fat rolls."

I just looked down at myself, knowing that I am very pale due to no exposure to the sun, and wearing the plainest bikini top and bottoms in the world. They have green and white polka dots on pink fabric. I also decided to borrow one of Marluxia's sunhats from his internal greenhouse before we left the Castle since I wanted to reduce the chance of sunburns.

Demyx sighs as he turns around so he is floating on his back. "If you wanna fight about it, fine. But I am doing my best to help you feel better. Even if it is with the craziest company, I think you probably need a breather. Doesn't that sound nice?" He asked looking up at me as I start to slowly lower myself into the water, tensing up as I cling on for dear life.

"If I knew how to swim, maybe this wouldn't be an issue!" I moaned grabbing onto to nearest fern as the four Nobodies just looked at me with surprise on their faces. "You don't know how to swim? Have you been living under a rock all your life?" Axel asked as he shoved Roxas' head underwater as I raised a middle finger at him.

"I just wasn't healthy as a kid to really exercise properly, so my stamina sucks in the water," I grumble as Demyx swims over to my letting me get onto his back after a minute of finding a good position. "Well if anything, we can teach you how to swim I guess?" Demyx says as he pushes us away from the shoreline, making me tense up and curl up further onto his back, letting my legs dangle in the water before they wrapped around his waist.

"As if! You just wanna have the cute girl wrapped around your body so you can get off to something later!" Xigbar says making Demyx flustered that he snapped his fingers to hit Xigbar with a cannon of water. The mermaids immediately got swept away in the massive current making Xigbar glare at Demyx before chasing after the ladies to make sure they were okay.

"Don't worry Audri, i-if I wanted to do that, I would have tried something different," Demyx said trying to reassure me as I get a devious idea in my head. "If you say so Demyx," I purred into his ear as I felt my leg loosely run down the front of his swim trunks as he stammered in embarrassment. "Now you're just fucking with me. Do you wanna learn or not?" He cried out in a whimper manner as Axel and Roxas snickered from the sidelines.

"I guess let's put you to work and teach me how to swim!"


	16. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part X

"I'm surprised how poorly you swim," Demyx said nervously as Axel, Roxas and I started drying ourselves off with some towels by the lagoon. "I can really feel the confidence from that comment Demyx, but at least you tried," I commented as I gave him a weak smile as he shrugged, hoisting himself out of the water.

"Well I think she was doing a lot better than before. I think we should put these newfound skills to the test!" Axel said pointing up at the sky as the rest of us just raised a quizzical look on our faces. "I'm afraid to ask as you are my best friend, but what were you planning exactly Axel?" Roxas asked as Axel tossed his towel onto the blonde boy's head.

"We can do a swimming race, challenge some of the other members to a few swimming laps on the beach," Axel explained as we continued to get our shoes and flip flops back on. "You can't be serious Axel, didn't you just see me flail in anxiety over the last hour trying to swim? I would be dead last for sure," I groaned as he poked my cheeks with his finger.

"You gotta have more confidence and believe in yourself, I think I know who is worse at swimming than you. At least a few of them have never tried swimming before as far as I can see," He said as he started jogging in place, "So what are you waiting for? Let's have a race!" Demyx and I just glanced at each other as we looked back at him shrugging. "I guess it can't hurt, as long as it's good clean fun."

* * *

"You want to do what?" Xaldin asked with his face half stuffed into a sandwich as Axel and I stood there at the picnic table. "I think you don't have the guts to challenge Audri, the fastest swimmer here, to a race around the beachside! What do you say my man?" Axel commented patting a hand on my shoulder as I stood there in slight fear.

Xaldin looked over at me seeing that my face was just beet red from embarrassment, now knowing that Axel is doing this out of his own doing. He waves his hand in disagreement as he replied, "I pass you nitwit. If you really want someone to challenge Audri to a swimming race, I would say that she has a better chance of beating Vexen and Luxord."

I glanced to see Axel's eyes light up as he heard Xaldin's recommendation, "Where are those two knuckleheads?" "Over there by the bar that Vexen set up shop," Xaldin pointed behind us, having Axel and I see a decent sized tiki-themed shack on the beach set up about 100 feet away.

"How did we pass that?" I say to myself as Axel yanks on my hand, dragging me to the shack super stoked to make this work.

"Vexen, Luxord! You all in right now?" Axel asked as he kicks the side of the stand as Vexen appears from behind the counter with an irritated look on his face. "Whatever it is you want, go away right now. You'll burn the alcohol and set this place ablaze," He said coldly as Axel whined slightly.

"Not unless you both can beat Audri in a race!"

Vexen just glared at Axel before he rapped his knuckles on the wall behind him as he shouted, "You hear that you bum? You got a request."

Axel and I raised our eyebrows as we looked behind the building to see Luxord drinking a Moscow mule out of a wooden pint jug, rocking away in a hammock.

Luxord was dressed down into dark grey swimming trunks as his chest just glistened in the sunlight with his slightly ripped muscles flexing as he adjusted himself to sit up. I could feel my heart beating so loudly that I'm pretty sure everyone within a twenty-foot radius could have heard me.

 _Oh my fucking god, is it me or is Luxord like really hot?_ I thought to myself as I saw Luxord glance over at Axel and I with a curious expression on his face. "What's the challenge, my dear?" He asked as Axel shoved me from behind the bar side.

I just glanced away with my face starting to burn up from the sun as I spoke, "Demyx just taught me how to swim, and Axel has this idea that I should race against the worst swimmers in the Organization to see if I'm doing alright."

Luxord laughed as he heard Vexen yelling at Axel from the other side of the wall about calling him a bad swimmer while Axel tried to protest that Xaldin told us that. "Well, I don't mind a swim now and then, but I don't think you're going to beat me," Luxord said as he swung his legs over the side and stood up, gulping the rest of his pint as I tried to stand my ground.

"Y-you never know! What if I do beat you?" I stammered, trying to keep my cool and boost my confidence that I could win the race. Luxord looked down at me and smiled as he walked over, leaning down to my eye level, "You're quite a charmer to get me to wipe the floor with you. What do I get if I win? You know that you can't just offer a challenge without a gamble."

I took a few steps back as I laughed nervously, "What do you want?" Luxord placed a hand on his chin, stroking his goatee lightly as he smiled, "I'll think about it afterward. Make it suspenseful."

"Of course," I sighed as I followed Luxord around the bar to see Vexen gone and Axel buried waist down in ice as he tried to free himself. Luxord slammed his jug onto the counter for Vexen to take away when he returns as he winked at me, "Ready to race Audri?"

 _Oh no_ , I thought as I nodded, "Let's do this."

* * *

Demyx, Luxord and I were on the edge of the water as Demyx stood in front of us smiling, "So the rules of this race are to swim around that rock out in the ocean that there and come back. Whoever is back first wins the race!"

Luxord was stretching his arms behind his head as he glanced over at me smiling, "Sure you don't wanna back down? That looks like it will be a bit far for you to swim for a trial run." I shook my head as I squinted out to the water to see the island, "I should be fine, it doesn't look too far."

Luxord nods as Demyx raises his hand. "On your marks... Get set... Go!" Demyx throws a splash of water droplets down marking the start of the race, having Luxord and I start running towards the water and diving straight on in.

I break the water and start swimming towards the ocean. I can see Luxord starting to pass me as his broad shoulders were coming out from laps of the water. I groan in the back of my throat as we started heading towards the island with the best of our energy.

* * *

I haven't seen Luxord for a while, my arms and legs were sore from swimming for the entire afternoon. I can see the island had a sandy beach, lo and behold, I can see Luxord just relaxing on the beach as he waved in my direction. I huffed and push myself to swim and crawl onto land. I gasp and cough for air, kneeling on my hands and knees as I felt the water lap at my calves.

"You did pretty well, need a hand?" I heard Luxord's voice above me, as I saw him standing there with a smile on his face and holding his hand out to me. I nod grabbing ahold of his hand and feel myself being hoisted up to my feet. I feel so light and smile up at Luxord, noticing that he was suddenly turning red in the face with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked as he smirked having a hard time to look me in the eye as he spoke, "I might have gotten cocky earlier and swiped something of yours when I saw you off in the distance. I didn't expect you to be very... ah, well endowed."

I raised an eyebrow before I looked down to see that I was missing a bikini top.

I screamed and immediately covered myself up with my arms as I looked up at the Gambler in horror. "What did you do?!" I snapped as Luxord coughed slightly into his hand as he flicked something around with his fingers. I can see it was one of his Cards with a picture of my bikini top on it.

"Surprise?" He grinned with a slight grin on his face as I got up against him with one arm around my torso and the other arm flailing around trying to reach the card in his hands, "Please give my top back Luxord! This isn't fair, I can't go back to the beach without a top!" He raised his hand up, leaving the card out of reach and wrapped an arm around my waist as he laughed, "Don't worry about it, most of the older gents wouldn't appreciate a young woman even if it hit them in the face."

"Luxord, I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman, not a pervert like the others!" I said as I put my arm down just to cover my chest as I can feel him pull me closer to me. "I am still a gentleman, I just was going to tease you a little bit while we're away from the others," he growled into my ear as I can feel his hand run down and grabbing my ass firmly.

I gasped and looked up at him feeling my face get hot as he laughed slightly making the card disappear as he asked, "So wanna play nicely while we can? I know that you tend to avoid me when you can. I wonder why that is. Do I just look that appalling to you?"

"Oh god no, you are so appealing and I don't know if I can handle myself about you," I mumbled to myself as I adverted his gaze, trying to not melt because of his smile.

"How about a deal? If you do one small thing for me, I will give your top back and we can swim back," Luxord said as his hands moved back to my waist. I raised an eyebrow as I asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Call me Daddy."

"I like you that way, but dammit that's too far!" I shove him away, covering my chest up again as he laughed running a hand through my hair, "Ah, come on Audri. Just one time, or maybe a few times. I promise I won't milk this out."

I just glared at him as I flipped him off and making a dark corridor back to the other members, "You're such a jerk!"

The dark corridor closes behind me, leaving Luxord back on the island as he laughed, "Poor girl. If only she realized she lost it when we first started the race."


	17. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part XI

I step through the other side of the dark corridor finding Marluxia and Larxene chatting gossip over a bottle of tequila. I speak up still wrapping my arms around my bare chest to cover up.

"Do either of you have an idea where I can get a spare top? Luxord stole mine," I asked the two as they stopped to look over at me with raised eyebrows.

"I guess you're attracting even the calmer crowd with that rocking body now," Larxene hollered as I stood there blushing. Marluxia shook his head and got up to rest his hands on my shoulder, "We don't have any extra tops, but I think I can make you something quick for the meantime if you'd like?"

"Please do, I want to have fun right now. Not be embarrassed and flashing my tits to everyone," I said meekly as he started pushing me towards the forest clearing by the beach. "Don't finish that bottle Larxene, I'll be back in a bit!" Marluxia called out as Larxene gave him a thumbs down.

* * *

"As much as I should stop trusting all the men in the Organization with my life and body, what are we going to do exactly?" I asked as Marluxia was rubbing some of the fronds on some nearby leaves not looking at me.

"Well, as much as I want to make a top super quick for you, I don't think you'd appreciate a rose thorn bikini top. As sexy you'd look with a few pricks on your skin, it wouldn't be comfortable to move around in," He explained as he quickly pulled a few sabal palm leaves from the nearby flowering plant. He turned back over to me as he started tearing and folding the leaves, "Ready for your fitting?"

"I mean I don't really get a choice," I said with a sigh as he walked over with the biggest palm leaf and handing it over to me. "Figured you didn't want me to touch you so you can wrap that first section onto your chest and I'll help tighten it," Marluxia said as I pulled the leaf close to my chest as I dropped my other around and tried to hold it firmly against my chest like a cover-up.

"That's perfect, now give me a second," Marluxia got behind me with braided cords of the palm leaf and a few extra sabal palm leaves for extra coverage. "I really owe you for one, I was going through that dark corridor blind and didn't know who I'd find first." I mumbled in a quiet tone as I felt Marluxia rest his chin on the top of my head.

"Better Larxene and I than the others. Axel and Roxas would be hooting and hollering as a joke, but the rest of the older men wouldn't be sure what to do," He said with a sigh as he adjusted the palms around to tighten around my body properly, "Lift your arms for a moment?"

I lifted my hands up, stroking his hair by accident as he started to tighten the braids along the top of the make-shift top in the front. "So, how exactly did you lose your top to Luxord again? Lose a bet?" He asked as I sighed twirling his hair around my fingers.

"We were doing a swimming race, no thanks to Axel's big mouth and when we got to the island in the distance, I lost my top because that asshole used a booby trap card- dammit don't laugh Marluxia!" I pouted as I could hear him starting to laugh at the terrible situation.

"I'm sorry Audri, but it is kind of amusing. Losing it in such a silly way too. Although if anything, that is quite not a gentleman thing for Luxord to do," Marluxia said as he pulled away for a second to pull the braids back behind me to finish the tie.

"It wasn't, and he tried to get me to call him 'Daddy' so I can get my top back while getting a squeeze out of my ass no less. It was kind of embarrassing for him to try and take advantage of me like- ow OW! Marluxia, what are you-?!" I started to squeak out as I felt the braided cord tighten all of a sudden as I could feel Marluxia's body and aura shaking behind me.

"He did WHAT," Marluxia started to speak as I could feel the cord tighten to a point where it felt like it was going to break. "How could that sweet-talking bastard-" "Marluxia it hurts, please stop!" I whined, dropping my arms at the same time lightly hitting him.

I guess my shrill pitch got him back to his senses as the cord loosened up. I coughed a little bit as Marluxia finished the tie and embraced from behind, "Sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away in my rage there. That could have been messy."

"Oh no, you think?" I groaned as I felt Marluxia's forehead on my shoulder as he got quiet. I sighed as I ran my fingers down his bicep that was encompassing me in a hug, "It's okay, but... I do have a question. Why are you so upset about this? Aren't Nobodies not supposed to feel a thing and be level-headed?"

Marluxia's grip tightened up for a second as I could hear his breathing. He spoke up after a minute as he lifted his head up, "It's hard to explain but there is something... Maybe a memory trying to break at the surface but not quite... It's like I'm trying to feel something I can't explain. Loneliness? Anguish? It's something that reminds me of something but I can't figure it out."

We just stood there in silence as Marluxia spoke up again, "I've tried talking to Vexen about it but he's sure I'm going mad. But I know what I 'feel' and it's weird. It's horrifying that I can put a word to it, but I know it's there. Does any of that make sense to you?"

He loosened his grip as I turned around to look up at his face. The look of slight concern and uncertainty washed over his eyes. I just reach up to cup his face as I sighed.

I pulled his head down to rest his forehead against mine. He seemed a little caught off with a slight stumble to being brought down to such a level as I smiled slightly, "I do, and believe me. Not knowing what to call whatever you feel is terrifying. For a while now, I feel like I can be myself, this chaotic person who causes trouble around the Castle. But other days I do worry about my existence. Worry on why I am even here in the first place. I hate all of it."

Marluxia fidgeted a little as he noticed the change in my breathing. "It's okay to not know what you feel. It's okay to not be okay. It's not okay to hide in a corner while the world continues on. But I can't help it, I just can't help it." I could feel Marluxia's arms wrap around me in a tighter embrace as I could feel the tears in the corners of my eyes.

* * *

A few moments passed as Marluxia and I started heading out of the forest. I rubbed my now puffy eyes as Marluxia held my free hand. "If you ever need to talk... I'll listen, okay?" Marluxia said as he glanced down at me. I nodded as I sniffed up some runny snot as I cracked a smile, "Same goes for you. But I think I know what word you're looking for."

"Oh? And what is it?" He raised an eyebrow as I stopped walking. I look upon the horizon in front of us as I can see the rest of the Organization members off in the distance having fun.

"I think you're looking for comfort. I don't know why, but I know that something, somewhere a long time ago bothered you. And now you can find comfort in being around certain people," I smiled glancing over to him as I could see a look on his face like he was trying to figure something out. Or that he has come to terms with my explanation.

"There must be something more to that, but for now... I'll accept comfort," Marluxia said with a small smile on his lips as I nodded.

"Let's get back to the others!" I said as I tugged his hand as we dashed back to the beach, the looming shadows of our past drifting behind us into the trees as the sun sets on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are those emotions I smell?


	18. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part XII

"What took you so long? Were you both coping a feel back there?" Larxene sneered as Marluxia and I sat next to her. Marluxia blushed as I stammered, "I mean n-not really. We were just taking forever finding the right plant for this cute top he made."

Larxene just side-eyed me as she shrugged, "As much as I want to make it my business, I'll play nice today and not probe into your fuck session." I wanted to speak up and protest, but I decided if she wasn't going to ask for more details, I shouldn't make it a bigger issue than let her assume her thing.

"So what exactly is everyone trying to do?" Marluxia asked as I saw that everyone else was putting most of the beach gear away except for a few things that were being moved around. "Xemnas wanted to talk to us about something, so they're planning to get a bonfire started. Dinner, drinks, and a meeting. How typical for Xemnas to ruin the beach trip with work," Larxene sighed as he flagged Vexen down for another margarita.

"I suppose that's the only way that Xemnas can have fun. To be honest, I don't even know what he did all day while we were here," I said while Vexen handed me a cup of freshly squeezed fruit juice. "Maybe if he stopped having a stick up his ass, we'd actually get somewhere with our mission to take over the world," Marluxia scoffed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Larxene nodded as the others started gathering around. Demyx sat next to me with a chipper look on his face. Luxord sat on Demyx's other side, which after seeing Luxord give me a wink, I felt myself get flustered thinking about what happened earlier today. Marluxia saw Luxord trying to switch seats with Demyx so he suddenly yanked me over his lap so I was between his thighs.

"You could have warned me before moving me," I grumbled as Marluxia was still giving Luxord death glares as Larxene laughed. "You know Marly is just going to do whatever he wants without warning. He's more impulsive than a planner sometimes," She whispered to me while Marluxia was spitting some venomous tone at Luxord to stay back.

I just sighed leaning against the Nobody's muscular chest as the rest of the Nobodies started crowding in. Axel sat by Larxene's side with Roxas and Saix, Vexen was still handing out leftover drinks to everyone while Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Xaldin were trying to start a fire. Xemnas was standing off on the side, looking off into the distance as the rest of the group chatted among themselves.

"Forget it, let's have Axel start a fire. We're not exactly the outdoorsy type," Xigbar gestured over at Axel, making the pyromantic wink. "I can make no promises that this isn't going to burn anymore. Step back!" He shouted to the men, who immediately jumped a few feet back from the fire pit Lexaeus made. Axel summoned a chakram and tossed it into the pit, sparking a light as the bundle of firewood burst into flames.

"Do you always have to be so flashy?" Zexion said cooly making Axel and Roxas jump. "Where have you been all day?" Axel asked as Zexion shifted his gaze to the fire, "I was doing some scavenging and found some stuff that can be useful for our funds." Axel just shrugged and made a spot for Zexion between him and Roxas, "Suit yourself."

* * *

"This food is so freaking awesome, holy shit!" I squealed with beaming joy as the rest of the Organization was digging into their plates of food. "Glad to hear it is good for your low standards," Xaldin said crossing his arms over his hairy chest as Xigbar laughed. I just scowled as Larxene stole a piece of chicken from my plate, "She ain't wrong, this food is pretty bomb."

I wasn't sure if Larxene was on my side or not since I've never had her agree with me with anything. Mostly as she hates when I try to ask for fashion advice. She really hates all the bright obscure clothes in my closet. I just shrugged it off as Vexen put his plate down in his lap, "So Superior, what exactly did you want to have a meeting about?"

Xemnas wiped his face as he glanced across the crowd of his colleagues. "Yes, well... This actually relates to what we plan to do with Audri now that she had completed and graduated from secondary schooling," He explained as a few eyebrows were raised across the crowd. "You called a meeting for her? What for,?" Xigbar asked glancing over in my direction as Vexen hushed him.

"It's come to my attention that aside from sending her away, wiping her memories and living a miserable life, our research on the heart is still not conclusive," Xemnas said cooly as I piped up from Marluxia's shadow dripping in sarcasm, "Well thanks for thinking so highly of me."

Xemnas ignored my comment as he continued, "However, I have found it reasonable to make her officially part of the Organization as a mole. Her morals have been questionable from the start due to her cowering under a Nobody's shadow for so long. But to see that she is actually revealing her layers of madness and manipulation underneath, I think she would be an adversary in helping us win crowds from other worlds in our favor for a time being."

Demyx raised his hand meekly but Larxene spoke up first throwing her empty plate down, "In what way has she been manipulating us? She's so inferior to us, she's-"

"Dug her way into our brains while we took care of her over the last few days actually," Vexen interrupted Larxene, seeing that the Savage Nymph was a little annoyed being interrupted herself.

"The reason we had everyone 'babysit' Audri for the last few days was to see what her interaction is based on one on one time with our members. As much as we don't want to admit it, her chaotic nature is what is driving us to see a different light in ourselves while being more open. In a sense, we think that interacting with something on this level of stupidity-"

"Language Vexen."

"Sorry Superior. This level of... curiosity, might be a way to help tap into our memories and access potential power still lying deep inside of each of us," Vexen explained as everyone just turned their attention to me as I just sat there in confusion.

"I thought... I thought I was originally brought here because I was a human with a heart and Rauxdi existed. You wanted to find out how this was possible," I started to say as Vexen rubbed his temples.

"That was our main goal at first, but we realized... something else. We had to change our experiments immediately. I don't know if this means that humans from... 'Earth' are more susceptible in having things manifest," Vexen explained as Xemnas nodded in silence.

I just sat there stunned as Xemnas continued to speak from last. "Aside from her effect on all of us, I wanted to offer Audri a position in our ranks as the first non-Nobody in Organization XIII. She is able to leave and return at any time she sees fit. If she... wanted to go home to her world, then I would be willing to let her go, seeing that our research on why she and Rauxdi exist has no further purpose for our research."

Demyx gasped as Axel and Roxas seemed a little fidgety in their seats wanting to object to Xemnas' words. "What do you say, Audri?" Xemnas said in a serious tone as everyone's attention turned back to me.

I just glanced at everyone's faces, feeling the anxiety of being trapped and uncomfortable suddenly washed over me. I scramble from between Marluxia's legs and step out of the bonfire circle, "I think I need a minute to think."

With that, I took a walk away from the group as a roar of discussion came from the Organization.


	19. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part XIII

Roxas looks around the group of Nobodies that are arguing with Xemnas about his decision to invite Audri into the group, and the rest that didn't mind, just chatting among themselves.

He nudged Axel to get his attention before he whispered into his friend's ear, "I'm going to go find Audri. She's been gone a while and I'm a little worried about her. If you say she wasn't feeling well when you were taking care of her, I'm worried she might have spiraled out of control by herself."

Axel glanced around the group and gave his friend a thumbs-up as a 'go ahead while everyone is distracted' sign. Roxas sighs as he scoots away from the bonfire before he takes off.

"Audri? Where are you?" Roxas shouted as he ran across the sandy beaches, the gloomy atmosphere of the night sky looking over them as the moon starts to peak over the trees' horizon. Roxas takes his running down to a jogging pace as he glanced around the area.

He soon sees a luminous human shape shuffling along the beach line, realizing it was Audri due to the light reflecting off her pale skin.

"Hey! Audri, over here! Hold up!" Roxas shouted calling for the figure as he ran in the direction of the figure.

* * *

I trudged along the beach crossing my arms behind my head with a frustrated look on my face. I was kind of worried about Xemnas' offer and what the rest of the Organization would think about it. _Me_ being even ground with a bunch of powerful Nobodies?

 _I don't want them getting the idea that I think I'm better than all of them just because I have a heart. I wish I could just go back to being the girl who's been the biggest pushover the last couple of years_ , I thought to myself before I heard yelling. I stopped and turned around to see Roxas running towards me from the horizon.

"Roxas? What are you doing out here," I asked a little surprised that he had found me as he came to a halt and collapsing on the sand. "You... Didn't think you had gotten so far," Roxas coughed as I helped him up from the ground and dusting the sand off his clothes. Looks like he had gotten dressed back in his normal gear before he came out to find me.

"S-sorry for stopping you. Are you okay though?" Roxas asked with a hint of slight concern in his voice. I looked at him for a second before letting out a deep sigh, "I'm okay, but I am nervous on taking or rejecting the offer."

Roxas scratched his head as he walked with me slowly back in the direction he came from.

"I guess you're scared of whatever Xemnas will make you do?" He asked as I shook my head, "To be honest, I'm more afraid of everyone else's reaction if I do decide to stay. It's not like we had all been on the best terms all these years of me being with you guys. I was only here because of Vexen's experiments, I was brought here because of my Nobody just showing up out of nowhere."

I stopped as Roxas looked at me with a sad look on his face. "And now that I have the chance to leave or stay... Will they still reject me, or should I go home to struggle with other humans and deal with that?" I asked looking at him as I could see his gaze shift towards the moonlit ocean.

Roxas sighed as he glanced over at me with a goofy expression on his face, "You do know you're asking someone younger than you how to figure out the biggest choice you've ever had before right?" I looked at him and we both laughed for a moment.

"You got me there, I guess it's hard to ask when you guys have to be part of the Organization and stick together," I say while Roxas shrugs, "I mean we're all in Xemnas' debt one way or another for helping us find our true selves. I guess the question is, what do you want to do? Forget everyone else's griefs, but your own."

I stood there for a second as I smiled, "I think I know what I want to do then." Roxas smiled grabbing my hand pulling me to start walking again, "Alright then, let's not waste anymore t-"

**BOOM**

Roxas and I are taken aback as we see explosions by the campsite. "What the hell are they fighting about?!" Roxas shouted seeing the dust being kicked up in the air. I glance around and area and point to the coastline, "I don't think it's them. Look over there! Is that a ship?"

Roxas follows my finger to see a giant well-lit ship off in the distance. It seems to be firing cannonballs at the area where the Organization members were. "Holy sh- we gotta help them out!" I shouted as Roxas made a dark corridor, dropping us both through to see what was going on.

* * *

"What is- **HOLY SHIT!** " Roxas jumps back and knocks me back onto the ground as another cannonball explodes nearby. As I regain composure, I can see that there are screaming and clashing of metal. As the dust clears, I can see members of the Organization fighting with pirates?

"We are taking ya'll captive! Right boys?" One of the pirates roared as he clashed his saber on Vexen's shield. The others nearby shouted in agreement as Axel shouted chucking his chakrams about, "Can't we fry those bozos and go home?"

"We cannot! We will destroy the world order if we take out the pirates, it's like destroying the eco-system," Vexen shouted from underneath his shield as Xigbar beat the pirate back from the side. Xaldin snarled as he was cornered covering Demyx's ass, "Who gives a shit about world order?! Let's just get our stuff and go!"

Roxas glances back at me before summoning his keyblades to join the fight. "Go find someplace to hide, I'll come find you!" He shouted before he jumped into the fight.

I just felt my body tense up as I could feel the urge to help rather than flee get ahold of me. "Like hell I won't help," I said out loud, getting up on my feet and dashing into the fight. I dodged Xaldin's spears and dumped over a knocked over pirate to grab a folded up beach umbrella the other Organization members put away earlier.

"Who wants to get their ass kicked?" I shouted swinging the umbrella around before I could sense a looming presence behind me. I turned around to see an older gentleman dressed to the nines in what looked like an Englishman's outfit in the brightest crimson red coat and a massive hat.

"Oh my dear, are you asking for a challenge?" He asked as he stepped closer to the bonfire light as I stood there glaring him down. "I might be, who the hell are you?" I asked as he shook a hook at me with a clicking noise coming from his mouth. Wait, a hook?

"Haven't you lads and lasses heard of me? I am Captain Hook, and I am here to take in a couple of thieves for stealing from me!" He bellowed out as the other pirates cheered as the rest of the Organization suddenly realized what was going on.

"Audri, get out of here this instant! You can't fight," Xemnas shouted in annoyance as I glanced over at the Organization's leader, "I can help, just watch and learn!"

I held my umbrella in a fighting stance similar to a fencing pose as Hook laughed as he pulled his rapier out, "So be it. En Garde!"

* * *

"So, I guess that offer has been taken back Xemnas?" I asked glancing to my side as Xemnas just growled, "Just shut up. I'm thinking of a way to escape."

I just sighed as the rest of the Organization was grumbling about being tied to the mast of the Jolly Rodger. Captain Hook, unfortunately, kicked my ass as he played dirty during our duel. As much as the Organization wanted to kick everyone's asses, Xemnas asked them to all stand down as he didn't want to turn my defeat into a lethal hostage situation as Hook had already held me at the end of his knife.

In any way, I just let down Xemnas as my adopted father. I still feel like shit but I know that the one thing that was odd was I was tied up differently compared to the rest of the group. They were all tied to the mast, while I was tied just around my own torso with the rope braided into their mast-tie. As I struggle to break out of the rope, I felt a chill run down my back as I glanced around. Aside from the regular pirates, I saw a few heartless were aboard the ship as well.

Pirate and Air Pirate Heartless were looming the decks as you can see them cackling as they looked over in my direction. _This is really bad, those heartless can take my heart out at any time_ , I thought to myself knowing that if I lost my heart now, who knows what happens next. The heartless took their leave to different parts of the ship as Captain Hook followed by his chubby happy first mate.

"Come on Smee, get me the young lass," Captain Hook hollered out orders as Smee jumped over and untied my bounds as he guided me towards Hook. I glance back to see the rest of the Organization members and I can see there were looks of frustration and confusion on their face on what was to come.

I sighed as Hook coughed, grabbing my attention to face his again, seeing him hold out his hook towards my direction. "Now young lady, I was very surprised by your predisposition to try and take me on without knowing who I was or how you were going to lose from the beginning. If I have to say so, you should have listened to the silver-haired lad in your group," He started to explain as he gestured to the ground of Nobodies behind me.

I glance to the side, avoiding eye contact with the pirate as I nodded with no other response. "None the less, you have plenty of spark and ambition that I would love to have a bonny lass on my crew to fight with me. If you join my crew, I will let the treasure you folks stole slide and the rest of your friends can leave with not a hair out of place," Hook explained as I snapped my attention to him in confusion.

"Treasure? But we didn't know that you existed until you started shooting cannonballs at us. How the hell do you know it was us?"

"One of the heartless mentioned something about a scoundrel on our decks and once we got to our treasure room, the last thing we saw was a blue-haired lad taking off into the darkness," Hook explained crossing his arms as I groaned glancing back to see Zexion was now avoiding everyone's icy daggers.

I turn back around and look up at the pirate trying to boast in confidence, "And if I refuse to join your crew?"

Smee tried to cut in but Hook stopped him as he slammed his hook into his open hand with a grin on his face, "You go off the plank, fed to this land's monstrous crocodile, and we interrogate your friends until we get out treasure back."

I just looked at him with a blank stare, "Fuck off mate."

* * *

"I-I'm sorry young lady, I hope they're not too t-tight on you," Smee called out from the starboard side of the ship as I stood on the plank with wooden handcuffs around my wrists. "It's perfectly fine, feels a lot better than what I usually wear as accessories!" I shouted with a grin on my face as I glanced back at everyone else.

I can see Captain Hook and Mr. Smee surrounded by heartless on the ship blocking my escape from the plank, and the rest of the organization still tied up as they looked at me with nervousness on their faces.

"Hey Nobodies! If it makes you feel better, this is an easier way to get rid of me, don't you think?" I hollered with laughter as I noticed the tension from the tied up group melt. "You're an idiot, you know that! Just go and jump already," Xigbar shouted making me crack up in laughter. Hook looked between me and the Organization members tied up as he shouted pointing his rapier out at me, "This is no laughing matter, off the plank with you!"

"Such a buzzkill," Saix mumbled as the others agreed in unison. "I'll deal with you all myself," Hook growled as he focused his attention on me, "We don't have all night!"

I turned around to face the ocean, seeing the moon above me and the deepest, darkest ocean water below me. The surface started to bubble up as I saw scales reflected by the moon surface. "Aww, you're such a big fellow aren't you?" I cooed the crocodile as he rose up from the water happily licking his chops. Hook tensed back a few feet as he shouted, "JUST GO ALREADY!"

I ignored Hook as I absorbed the scenery. Aside from the fact that I am facing peril with a crocodile just below my feet, I was calm and at peace. I closed my eyes as I shouted off into the air, "HEY RAUXDI, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

The babbling between the Organization members stopped as they watched me on the plank screaming.

"I KNOW THAT LIFE HASN'T BEEN EASY SINCE THE ORGANIZATION SENT YOU AWAY. BUT I KNOW NOW THAT I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH. I'M SORRY FOR NOT STANDING UP FOR YOU," I hollered out into the vast openness of the sea.

"What is she..." Xemnas muttered to himself as I continued, "PLEASE HELP ME... PLEASE HELP THEM. THEY'RE THE ONLY REAL FAMILY I HAVE ASIDE FROM YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT POWERLESS AND STUCK, YOU'RE JUST ANGRY AT ME, SO PLEASE!"

Hook was tired of the charade he was a witness to as he stepped closer with his rapier still out as he commanded the heartless to start shaking the plank. The Air Pirates got on both sides, violently moving it up and down trying to not rip it from the ship.

I can feel myself losing balance before I took a step and slipped off the wobbly plank.

" **I'M SORRY!** " I shouted as I could feel the air change around me as the crocodile's mouth was wide open for me.

"About _fucking_ time."


	20. Babysat by Organization XIII: Part XIV

"Where the hell am I?" I said to myself as I sat around in echoed silence. The air around me was full of twisted up darkness, making it seem like it was more of a black hole than anything. I tried to struggle with the wooden handcuffs off my arm but my wrists were just getting roughed up and bruised.

"Well this kind of sucks," I moaned out before I heard a voice behind me speak up, "You know I can just help you get those off."

As I turned around, I found myself staring up and seeing a woman with dark red hair standing in front of me. It looked like she wore nothing due to her being engulfed in the darkness, but if I squinted enough I can see she had a black tank top on, black cargo shorts and white flower-patterned steel-toed boots.

I raised an eyebrow as I struggled to get myself on my feet as I held my arms out to her, "Please Rauxdi?"

She rolled her eyes for a second before she snapped her fingers, the wooden handcuffs just shattered into bits and pieces at my feet. A metal clank of the hardware hit the floor as I rubbed my wrists.

"Feeling better princess?" She asked with a sneer as I glanced up at her. "Better if you didn't call me a princess. I'm not soft like I was years ago," I said as she ran her fingers through her hair adverting her gaze, "If you say so."

We stood there in silence for a moment as I raised an eyebrow at her, "So, are we going to save the Organizat-"

"I want to know why you apologized first. After all these years... What's your game?" Rauxdi said with blunt force as he prodded my chest with her finger.

I looked at her face, seeing that even as a Nobody, there was hate, anger, and sorrow in her eyes. I sighed as I grabbed her hand. Rauxdi flinched for a second with anger before I spoke, "Because I was stupid."

"I mean... I already knew that you dumbass."

I shook my head as I beamed, "I learned to stop feeling sorry for myself. I learned that even though you were horrible to me, I was doing the exact same. I treated you like you didn't belong, I treated you with disgust because I was scared. I wasn't sure what to do after all those years growing up together."

Her expression sharpened as I continued, "But now I know... You're just a part of me I need. The part that helps glue the pieces back and make us work together. Plus... If I didn't want you in my life, I wouldn't have run away with you."

I let go of her hand as we both dropped our guard. "If anything, I want us to start over and work things out," I say to her as I can see the mild doubt in her face before she glared at me, "What's the catch?"

"No catch. We can work together or go our separate ways. I made my choice to stay with Organization XIII because they're the only place I can remember feeling like a home. It's your choice this time," I explained as she looked at me.

I can see the hesitation on her face before she sighed. She looked away as she held her hand out, "As long as Organization XIII doesn't hold me back. I do things my own way most of the time. You know what I was like."

"I can't make any promises about Organization XIII, but we're just two sticks of dynamite in their bag of tricks."

Rauxdi chuckled as I shook her hand, "Sounds like you found your place."

I smiled as she started opening a dark corridor up right above the crocodile's mouth back in Neverland.

"I did."

* * *

From Xemnas' perspective, he didn't hear a splash, a crunching noise or anything once Audri fell off the plank. But he knew something wasn't right, there was this sudden heavy atmosphere that engulfed the entire area.

"Superior, what's going on?" Marluxia asked quizzically as he hushed the Nobody for a moment as he noticed the Heartless by Captain Hook were acting erratically. Like when an animal of prey notices a predator nearby.

Suddenly he notices as Mr. Smee shouted, "INCOMING!" All of a sudden, something flew up from the side of the ship deck and crashed down in front of the Nobodies that were still tied to the mast of the ship. Lying in front of them was the decapitated head of the massive crocodile with an individual standing on top of the bloodied specimen.

They had mangled long red hair drooping over their face and the only thing that stood out aside from their clothing was the massive pair of metal gauntlets at the end of their wrists.

Or more like halfway up the forearm because they are fucking massive. (Think of Doomfist from Overwatch or League of Legends Vi gauntlets. Look it up for reference if needed)

They stood up as straight as possible from their crooked stance, pushing their hair back with one of their hands as she bore a nasty glare at Xemnas with her hazel-gold eyes.

"Pity that I have to help, I rather take you under my boot any day you piece of shit," She snarled as she turned her attention to the now fleeing heartless and Captain Hook.

"W-what is going on? What type of... monster are you?!" Captain Hook said, dropping his rapier in shock as the redhead steps off the crocodile bearing her metal gauntlets with a grin.

"I'm just a Nobody."

* * *

The Nobodies just stood there on the pirate ship deck in slight horror as they saw the beaten and bloodied bodies of Captain Hook and his crew scattered across the ship deck. Xemnas glanced to his side as he saw the redhead over by the side of the ship. It looked like she was hoisting something or someone onto the deck.

"Careful now, easy does it. If you slip, I ain't helping you out," She said as she helped hoist Audri over the railings of the ship. She dusted Audri off as she made sure she wasn't injured.

"Xemnas... What should we do?" Vexen whispered hastily into his Superior's ear as he shook his head, "Let's wait and see before we make any sudden moves. We just saw her almost massacre your precious eco-system of this world. I rather take this slow."

"Hey guys! I'm so glad to see you're all okay!" Audri chimed in slightly as she ran across the deck towards the Nobodies. Roxas and Demyx were going to swoop her up into a hug but Marluxia got to her first swinging her around the deck in his arms.

"Ah, wait a minute! T-that's too much pressure. Too tight!" I squeaked as Marluxia put me down apologizing. I glanced over to see some of the Nobodies still at unease as I sighed glancing back at Rauxdi.

"Well come on over and introduce yourself. They'll behave I think!"

"That confidence of yours is shaking so badly," Rauxdi laughed as she unsummoned her metal gauntlets as she walked on over. Xemnas has a scowl on his face as Roxas glanced at him nervously before speaking up, "Xemnas, is that...?"

"It is." Xemnas sighed as Rauxdi stopped in front of him with her hands in her shorts pockets.

"I'm surprised you're still kicking it old geezer," Rauxdi sneered for a moment as Xemnas sighed pinching the bridge of his nose trying to keep calm, "Out for revenge?"

Rauxdi just glanced behind her as she shrugged, "Nah, I let out all my steam. Audri and I came to an... understanding." She raised her left hand up as she made a finger gesture at him, "As long as you don't try to fuck with my existence, I promise to play nice and follow orders."

"Follow... Does this mean...?" Xemnas looked over at me suddenly with slight horror on his face as I gave him a thumbs-up, "We both plan to work for you, but I granted Rauxdi free reign on her freedom." Xemnas looked from me to the new Nobody in front of him and buried his face in his hands groaning.

Some of the Nobodies looked around confused as Rauxdi walked past Xemnas as she felt a cocky smile grow on her face, "Hey everyone, I'm Audri's infamous Nobody known as Rauxdi. Call me Raux for short, and I can't wait to work with all of you!"

While some of the individuals who didn't know Rauxdi were stunned by the surprise, Xigbar slapped Xemnas on the back in frustration, " **THAT'S RAUXDI? WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING TWO HOT CHICKS IN THE FIRST PLACE?** "

Xemnas just turned to look at Xigbar and punched him in the face.

"I think... it's time for all of us to go home," Lexaeus mumbled loud for everyone to hear as we all nodded.

"Sounds like an excellent idea Lexaeus, let's get our stuff and go," Luxord said shaking off the shock as he noticed how awkward the situation was for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of Part 1 of Heartless! I will be posting the chapters soon for Part 2 and I hope you enjoy them as much as I did writing the absolute madness out.


End file.
